I knew you were the one
by AnnaTom23
Summary: How a simple, small town girl can change the lives of the polished Originals. Starting from a sacrifice to a love triangle, Caroline Forbes finds herself in many tough situations and always has to find the strength to find a new start after losing her loved ones. Main Pairings Klaroline vs Koroline and other ships.
1. How it all began

**How it all began**

He looked around and searched for a reason for his existence. It had been a thousand years since he had felt anything. At least not something so strong that would make his heart ache. He was stunned how a little act could affect him like this. He thought of himself as the God of his kind. He knew he was the fastest, strongest and most feared creature on the face of this world. It felt like he was almost human again when he saw her. The moment he saw her eyes, her hair coming over her face and as he heard her heartbeat he knew she was different because she was the only one who made him feel the pain of being a monster and the relief of at least once being human but he was certain that he could not change his fate and his nature and he had to live with the fact that he was a VAMPIRE. Not only was he a vampire but he was also the most feared Niklaus Mikaelson!  
Elijah knew he had to find a reason to reunite his family. The family who was notorious for their sacred bonds and their inner strength was now falling apart and deep into abyss. This formidable family was referred to as "The Originals". The head of this family used to be Elijah's father Mikael who became a vampire hunter and hunted his own children for centuries until one day he was staked and killed by Klaus. Ester was their mother and he too was killed by Klaus because Klaus was a result of her indiscretion with one of the chief of the werewolf clan. Klaus' paternity and his life style habits were the main reasons that led Mikael to kill his own family. Elijah is the eldest and he is considered the most honest, reliable and his word is unbreakable as his bond. He is considered as the 'noble one'. Then came Niklaus who likes to be called Klaus, he is the angry, vengeful and the most hated original. He could do anything but forgive the ones who had stabbed him in the back and he had planned long and tiring punishments for the mutineers. Then came Finn who is the mysterious one. He was never ever understood by anyone else than his mother Ester and a girl named Sage. They both had fallen in love but as soon as he revealed his true self to sage, his true life, she was heartbroken and could not stand to be with a monster and she left him and committed suicide. Since then Finn hated himself and only waited for the opportunity to kill himself and end this curse of immortality from the world. Then there were Kol and Rebekah. Kol was young, impulsive and aggressive. But he was yet the ladies' man and knew his way around to impress ladies. All famous about him was that he knew how to have fun. Rebekah was their only little sister who awaited even a droplet of happiness and bliss in her life as she saw her brothers get everything they wanted. She stood by them no matter what and loved them all dearly. This love was mutual as her brothers loved her too and never ever let anyone even lay a single finger on her. Klaus always protected her from the tipsy, flushed men of all times by threatening them. All the brothers were vigilant for their sister but Klaus was less gentle about it.  
Elijah knew he had to bring his family back together and had to strengthen their bond no matter what the price or who had to pay it. Unfortunately, it was Caroline who had to pay this price

earlier  
_"Mom! I'm leaving. Be sure to lock the door." _She said before she left her house. Caroline was a beautiful, strong yet sensitive woman who somehow always the center of attention and was always the loved ones because she cared too much for everyone around her. Caroline lived in Mystic Falls, Virginia. It was beautiful, little town where everybody knew everybody. Caroline was the loved daughter, sister and friend of this town. She had also been crowned Miss Mystic Falls. Caroline's recent luck hadn't been that good. She was having a hard time in her relationship with her family and with her boyfriend Matt. He was too possessive over her and she just needed her 'time-out' from this relationship. Caroline had applied to NYU and got accepted but she wasn't exactly appreciated and encouraged by either her family or Matt. They didn't want her to leave but she always wanted to explore life outside of the boundary of Mystic Falls. Today was the day Caroline was going to talk to Matt and break up with him. She went to the Mystic Grill as usual where Matt was the bartender. She knew almost everybody in the room except for a new man. She could only see his back as she entered the grill and it was a HOT back. As she was about to go closer to find out who that was she was interrupted by Elena. Elena was Caroline's best friend. She always supported Caroline about her every decision. Elena looks towards the same guy with a HOT back and says to Caroline, "Looks like Caroline Forbes' eyes are already out looking for a new boyfriend!" She said and laughed in a manner teasing Caroline. Caroline giggled and replied, "No, I'm not looking for a boyfriend. I was just 'observing'. Besides I haven't told Matt yet."  
She signed slightly. Elena patted her on the back and encouraged her. "You're doing the right thing, Care." She said and moved to a table. Caroline went forward and waved to Matt and he was surprisingly not bartending but waiting tables today. As soon as she was about to say something, her lips her shoved against Matt's. She didn't kiss him back and took him to the corner and broke the news to him. He was heartbroken and just pushed Caroline and left. Caroline was depressed about hurting Matt as it was the last thing she wanted to do. She went over to the bar section where the mysterious guy was sitting holding a bourbon in his hand. Caroline sat at one of the stools there and asked the Bartender for a drink. She looked across to the guy and he back at her and smirked. She smiled back slightly. While she was sobbing with drinks and shots of tequila she noticed a strange voice. It was the mystery guy.


	2. A new start - Hard to get

**A new start – Hard to get**

"Hi, I'm Stefan. What's your name?" Says the mystery guy as Caroline looks at him with her drunk, wet eyes. "I'm Caroline Forbes. You know you should know me I'm Miss Mystic Falls and all". He mildly giggles as he realizes that she is wasted. "You shouldn't be drinking that much at this age, Caroline" says Stefan as he smirks at her. "You're one to say. How old are you? A thousand years perhaps?" He laughs silently as he realizes the irony in that. Elena interrupts saying, "Care, you're drunk. Your mum's gonna kill you and me if I don't drive you home now!" Caroline gives her a smiley look and says, "What's the matter Elena? Let's live a little. Besides tonight is our sleepover. Mum won't be bothering us tonight." Elena frowns at the state of her best friend. Caroline finally end the silence and says "Don't worry you go home and cover for me. I'll be there in 15 minutes." Elena asks if Caroline is gonna be okay and when she nods so Elena grabs her stuff and leaves. Caroline finishes her drink and pays the bartender and leaved the grill.  
Walking drowsily towards the footpath she feels like she's gonna throw up and so it happens. Maybe she had a little too much to drink tonight. As she is about to fall someone suddenly gives her his hand and puts her arm around his shoulder to support her stand. Caroline walks towards her home as soon as she stabilizes and breaks the silence and says, "Are you stalking me or something?" Stefan laughs and says, "No, Caroline. I just saw a meek girl and offered her…" He didn't complete and was interrupted by Caroline who removed her arm from his shoulder and said, "Let's just get one thing straight. I'm not weak and I most definitely don't need your help or in fact anyone's help so just leave me alone." She says this and walks away. "You shouldn't be wandering alone at this time of night you know!" Stefan shouts from the point where she left him as the distance between them increases. Caroline turns around and says, "You're definitely new here. This is Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here!" She leaves once again and keeps walking and finally reaches her destination i.e. her house. She is just a tad less than drunk that too due to the fresh air. She rings the bell but no one answers and once she's about to knock she notices the door is open. She enters awkwardly was she realizes it's a bit weird that her front door was just open. She observes that her house is completely silent and she couldn't hear anything or anyone. She takes advantage of the moment and goes upstairs running avoiding to run into her family while she's practically wasted. She reaches her room and shuts the door and just as soon as she looks inside her room she can't bear to see her best friend Elena lying on the floor.  
There was blood everywhere. She panicked and let out a scream. "Aaahhhh! Elena! Elena! Are you okay? Look at me. OMG! What's happening?" Caroline looks for a pulse and finds one but barely. She hears that her friend mutters "Run" At first she can't understand but then she realizes and runs downstairs to go get help. She goes downstairs and watches her sister has been killed and so has her father. Their necks almost tore out. It looked like they had been attacked by wild animals. Caroline's ground is crumbling from underneath her feet and she runs towards the kitchen where she sees something that her eyes don't believe. She stands there and watches in utter surprise while a man feeds from her mother's neck. All she feels at the moment is her heart skipping beats and her blood going cold. While she was still in her thoughts the monster stops feeding on her mother and her first instinct is to run. So she tries to flee and runs towards the door but in the blink of an eye, he reaches the door faster than her. That moment she realizes what they are. They are vampires. She had heard stories about them in her childhood but never in her wildest dreams that she thought that they would be true and moreover be in Mystic Falls. She moves to the other direction where her father had been slaughtered and sees another man blocking her way. Caroline can only feel the sorrow of her family's death as tears stream down her cheeks. "If you're going to kill me just get on with it." She says as she watches her life flash by her eyes. While processing the death of her family she notices a cold breeze of air.  
She turns around only to see that it's _STEFAN! _ She's about to ask him for help when she notices the look of disappointment on his face. He holds one man from the neck and asks, "Why didn't you wait for me after I specifically told you to?" To Caroline's surprise Stefan was part of the plan. He seemed like the boss. As Caroline is forced again and again to see her family members' bodies lying on the floor lifeless she is angered and she grabs a knife nearby and stabs Stefan in his stomach while crying like hell. Stefan is almost shocked for a moment to see her stupidity and naivety. He takes about the knife and throws it far away out of Caroline's reach. He then holds her from her arm and warns her, "Don't do that again if you want to live!"  
Caroline asks, "Why are you doing this? What do you want? You killed everyone. You're a murderer! WHY WHY?" While saying this she breaks down crying and falling into Stefan's arms and passes out (because she's also drunk)


	3. You're getting what you wanted

**You're getting what you wanted**

Meanwhile in England

Elijah moves into Klaus' room where he notices his brother's sketch pad near the fireplace along with a bottle of the finest champagne. This definitely makes him think as if his brother was disturbed by something and it was not a very comforting feeling for Elijah. While he is yet noticing his brother's activities, Klaus shows up walking from his closet towards Elijah. Klaus casually goes past Elijah while buttoning his half open shirt and grabs his drink. Elijah smiles towards him and says, "Happy Birthday Brother". Klaus while smirking at Elijah says, "Do we really have to do this every year? I mean I am 1000 years old." Elijah smiles, takes the drink from his brother's hand and says, "We are making memories and these memories are the only thing that make us feel. And must you drink on you birthday too?" Klaus smiles at his brother and feels good at the concern from his brother. "Okay! So what are we doing today?" Klaus asks. Without letting Elijah answers, he says, "Where is Stefan? I received a message from him saying that you sent him off for some important work. He was supposed to be here. It's not every day your best friend turns 1000 years old." Elijah laughs and says, "Yes, I sent him off to get your special present. Now it's a surprise and I'm not telling you till your party tomorrow!" Elijah continues saying, "Get dressed now. Kol, Bekah and Finn are waiting downstairs for you. We are going to have some family time today." Elijah leaves the room giving Klaus time to get dressed. Klaus responds to Elijah's plan by quietly, sarcastically saying, "Oh fun!"

MEANWHILE IN VIRGINIA

She opens her eyes and sees that the sun strikes straight into her eyes. At first she blinks a couple of times only to open her eyes. As soon as she catches he senses she realizes that her hands and legs have been tied by rope and her mouth had been closed with duct tape. She tried to move but cant and notices that her head is laying in the lap of a vampire. She feels a lot of pain in her head so she involuntarily mutters, "Oww!" She grabs everyone's attention as usual except for the driver. When she sees the duct tape on her mouth she knows that they couldn't hear properly what she said so she struggles when Stefan hold her face and removes the duct tape and says, "Good morning sunshine!" Caroline angrily says, "Where the hell are we going? And what the hell is going on? Stefan let me out of this car right now! Otherwise I'll …" She isn't allowed to complete when another person from the front seat says, "You know, she was a lot better while sleeping." This makes everyone laugh except Caroline. She shouts out to that man, "Oh! You like me silent then start answering my questions or let me go you son-of-a-bitch" That man angrily glares Caroline while Stefan says, "Whoa! Someone's cranky. I'll answer all your questions starting from where we are going to the details of being a vampire" Caroline calms a little inside but not showing it on the outside.  
Stefan explains her the perks of being a vampire and how he can heal someone with his blood and then he tells her of the Originals. Stefan then goes silent and turns on the music giving Caroline time to absorb all this. After 10 minutes of utter silence except the music player blasting *highway to hell*, Stefan signals the driver to pull over near a gas station. He puts the tape back on Caroline's mouth and gets out of the car saying, "I need a drink for myself and I also need to get you something. Don't want the guest of honor to stay hungry!" Caroline kicks the door but he just leaves and minutes after that she hears the screams of people on the gas station. She just reaches one conclusion that they might've been eaten by the vamp gang. She cries as she hears the misery of so many innocent people. After half an hour of torture, they return and the first thing she notices is the blood stain of Stefan's shirt. She tries to move away from him but he holds her close and brings her head into his lap. "Hold very still, Caroline." He says while holding a knife in his hand and aiming towards her lips. She tried to move thinking he was gonna cut her lips but she couldn't due to the vampire's grip. Stefan was only trying to make a hole in the tap to the straw of the juice box. He puts the straw in and asks Caroline to drink. She refuses to drink and tries to move away when out of the blue Stefan forcefully makes her drink. After another hour of silence he notices that Caroline is mildly sweating so he moves her up a bit and removes her jacket. While doing so he notices a _**vervain**_ necklace on her. Out of curiosity he removes the tape from her face and asks her, "Where did you get this necklace?" She sadly replies, "It was a gift from my father. You know the person you bastards just killed!"  
Stefan tries to analyze the first part of the comment but fails and then tells Caroline that they are going to UK. Caroline freaks out at the thought of going so far away from home but this is what she wanted. She tries to refuse but Stefan says, "You're getting what you wanted. Be happy!" Caroline knows he heard her talk to Elena and she only regretted ever wanting to move from Mystic Falls.


	4. The Journey

**The Journey**

It had been straight two hours of utter silence. Caroline was mainly shocked but mildly excited that she had left Mystic Falls and she was gonna move on even if her life was in the hands of a vampire. Stefan had removed the tape from Caroline's mouth as he knew she wouldn't try something wreck less and stupid to escape. Now Caroline was sitting in the middle of the back seat right next to Stefan and was getting anxious so she being herself started the questions.  
_"God! When are we going to reach?" _she muttered while being annoyed. Stefan looked at her and said, "_Well here we go again!_"  
"_You're probably gonna kill me so I think I have the right to know that where you're gonna do it and why have you waited so long? Why not kill me with Elena?" _says Caroline. Stefan looks at her with a shocked expression for a few seconds before he puts on a fake smile and begins to answer, "_You are too eager and anxious. Klaus will like you."_ Caroline gives him the _**WTH**_ expression and asks, "_So I'm going to be bad-ass Klaus' play toy?_" Stefan smirks and says, "_Now now! Let's not draw rash conclusions!" _Caroline gets annoyed as she tries to rub her legs but is unable to do so due to the ropes. Stefan notices her being uncomfortable and before he can say anything Caroline blurts out, "_I'm not exactly gonna be able run from the middle of two freak show vampires so you CAN open the ropes!" _ Stefan laughs at her and asks, "_What are the magic words Caroline_?" Caroline flutters and says, "_Idk! Go to hell, maybe_" Everyone in the car laughs at her naivety and innocence and then Stefan slowly opens the ropes freeing her hands and legs. She breathes a sigh of relief and says she needs to attend nature's call and then the car is stopped in the middle of nowhere practically. "_Can't you give me five minutes of human privacy? I'm gonna use the washroom not call my boyfriend!_" As she says this she moves away from the car towards the forest and finds the perfect moment to try to flee.

She instantly starts sprinting towards the forest and enters it going deeper and deeper into darkness. She was ready to face anything than the vampires she had fooled behind. She was constantly running at her top speed as she fells down on the ground by encountering a body on the ground. "_Aaaahhhh! OMG OMG OMG_!" She cries as she watches that the body is of a male around his 30s.  
Stefan notices that he hears her scream and then realizes that she has made another attempt to flee. This could not be happening. He could not let down Klaus after all Klaus was his best friend. "_She is running away. Get her or your heads will roll on the dinner table back at home!_" he warns all the vampires to look for her and goes running towards the forest. Due to his vampire speed, he reaches there within a few seconds and sees her on the floor covered in mud crying like she had seen a ghost. "Caroline?" he mutters softly. She looks at him with her watery, blue eyes and stands a goes closer to him and says, "_It's just too many bodies and too many dead people for one lifetime. I can't. I... I... I can't do this…_" she can't even complete and she faints. Stefan instantly holds her and gives her support. He puts her arm around his neck and holds her up bridally.  
He is slightly frustrated to see the young, blonde cry but he is not sure why her tears have affected her so much because he thought he was immune to all such feelings of pain and twinge. He calls all the vampires back with the horn of the car and he holds her in her arms. They all sit in the car to continue their journey. Stefan even after getting in the car doesn't let go of her and holds her in his arms like a mother holds her child. They are close to their destination when Stefan receives a call on his cell phone.

**Elijah: "**Stefan! Have you found her?"  
**Stefan**: "Yes Elijah, I have found her but slight problem."  
**Elijah**: "Please don't say she's dead!"  
**Stefan**: "No No! She's very much alive but the boys might've gone a little wild and they killed her family and her friend. And then she saw another body in the woods so her cooperation is gonna be tough to attain…"  
**Elijah: **"The pain of family.. who knows it better than me. Than us! Don't worry I'll talk to her."  
**Stefan**: "I'm on my way back just half an hour till I reach. Has the party started?  
**Elijah**: "Yes! Nik hasn't suspected anything so hurry before he does"  
**Stefan**: "Okay I'm coming right away but I have to warn you! She is a little too scared and she's just very young."  
**Elijah**: "Oh! Don't worry I'll handle her you just get here and make sure she's in presentable condition!"  
**Stefan**: "Okay! I'll get her to change into something not covered in dirt"

Stefan shuts the phone and moves towards the car and sees that Caroline is up but she is intimidated. Stefan sees her like this and it breaks his heart into a million piece to watch such a young girl in such misery. But he cannot do anything but try to be more _pleasant.  
"Caroline! Let's go shopping. What do you say? Let's get you out of these messy clothes. Come on." _Stefansays while opening the car door and making way for Caroline. She silently moves out of the car. Stefan asks the rest to stay near the car while he went with Caroline. They both walk towards a designer shop and Stefan being a gentleman opens the door for her and lets her in. He asks the shop assistant for some help as he has no clue while shopping. "_Excuse me_." Stefan says as the assistant walks closer towards them. "_Yes, how may I help you_?" she says. Stefan asks her to get something classy and elegant for Caroline and compels the assistant to help Caroline with her dressing and hair etc. After half an hour, the assistant comes back and says, "She's ready!"  
Caroline walks out of the dressing room in an elegant, white dress all cleaned up and Stefan can swear she looks as pretty as an angel which makes him feel even more guilty for her fate which Elijah had decided.


	5. 1000 years of existence

**1000 years of existence**

Caroline and Stefan were back on the road and those 20 minutes to their destination had been the most awkward 20 minutes of their whole journey. Caroline kept silent and her mind was blank. Stefan could not digest the fact that he could do this to such an innocent little girl. Well what had to be done had to be done! Just moments later Caroline sees that the car was entering into this huge palace sort of thing where apparently there was a party. It was the Mikaelson Villa. In reality it was way more than just a villa it was more like a kingdom. There were many cars parked in the parking lot. She was still thinking and analyzing when her thoughts were interrupted with Stefan's words.  
"_Caroline, it's time. Let's go" _he says as he opens the car door for her and just as she gets out of the car she feels a needle prick on her arm. She had been injected with what seems to be a tranquilizer by a men in a black tuxedo. Before she falls, one of the vampires holds her while Stefan calls Elijah outside.  
**Elijah: "**_There you are!_"  
**Stefan:** "_And here she is_." He says while pointing towards Caroline.  
**Elijah:** "_We don't have time. Get her on the in from the back and the rest you know!"  
_Elijah leaves right after saying this and now Stefan knows his role and he too goes inside while the other men take Caroline inside from the back entrance of the house.

"_You can stop staring in the mirror. You look beautiful as always sister_" Klaus saying smiling towards Rebekah who is in her room and is to accompany Klaus downstairs for his 1000th birthday party. Rebekah smiles at him and says, "_And here I thought Kol was the only one who could work his charm around ladies but you're the one Nik_"  
Klaus laughs slightly and offers his arm to her sister and asks, "_You ready_?" She nods in agreement as both of them move downstairs. Everyone is gathered there from the newest made vampire to the oldest. They both walk down the stairs as everybody greets them and wishes Klaus.  
Klaus is receiving all his guests when he hears a familiar voice from behind him, "_And the birthday boy is finally all grown._" Says Stefan. Klaus widely smiles and turns around and hugs his friend tightly and says, "_To be honest, I should be a little upset about you not being here from the start. I mean I turned 1000. It has a very emotional moment for me." _Stefan laughs at his sarcastic comment and wishes his friend.  
A little while later, Stefan proposes a toast in honor of Klaus' 1000 years. "_I'd just like to say that Klaus is a man of strength and valor. He is also the biggest example of loyalty. I was turned when I was 25 and he took me in when everyone else abandoned me and he taught me how to survive in this world and he most importantly taught me how to enjoy life and to live it to its fullest. So to Niklaus Mikaelson!_" Stefan says as he raises his glass up and smiles at Klaus in a very touching manner. Klaus is very impressed but just as he is about to say something Elijah interrupts and says, "_I think it's time to show him what present we've got him. Trust me Klaus, it took us quite a while to find you this particular gift._" Excitement is clear from Klaus' face and the next word he hears from Stefan are, "_Bring her in_" which quickly grab his attention. He looks in the opposite direction when he sees four men carrying a sort of gurney on which lays a beautiful, young blonde girl. "_She is the doppelganger from the Petrova blood line._" Says Stefan as he moves closer towards the gurney and Klaus. Everybody looks at the girl with amusement and Klaus says, "_It's not possible. That bloodline ended with the death of their last child… But how? Are you certain of this?_" Stefan proudly says, "_Klaus it was only a mistake. She is alive and the doppelganger from the Petrova bloodline. Happy Birthday, my friend"_  
Just when everyone is staring at the girl curiously she starts to gain consciousness. As she opens her eyes she notices that she has yet again managed to capture everyone's attention. "_Am I not wearing clothes or something?_" she asks lightly as Stefan slightly chuckles at her involuntary comment. Klaus puts his hand behind her head helping her up. _"My head hurts. Did you really have to drug me again? I swear if you keep doing this, I'm eventually gonna die" _says Caroline as she gets up. Klaus interrupts and says, "_My apologies for his behavior love. It was nothing personal" _while smirking slightly. Caroline stays quiet for a few moments holding her head as soon as she realizes that the deadliest, oldest vampire has his hand behind her head and she has been making stupid comments on his friend while she wasn't in her right senses.  
"_Stefan… why is everyone staring me?_" asks Caroline as there is no one else she knows. "_Don't worry Caroline. Everything's gonna be okay. My name is Klaus_" says Klaus as he again interrupts. Caroline gives him a deadly glare and says, "_I know who you are but I don't think your name is Stefan and I certainly didn't address you._"  
Klaus is thunderstruck at such a reaction from Caroline. Stefan suddenly enters in to break the ice and to cool things down a bit. "_Now Caroline. Klaus is a good man no need to be angry with him for the things that the others did at your house…"_ Just before he's about to finish Caroline gets off the bed and angrily howls, "_Yes! It wasn't him. It was his stupid little minion team of vampires that killed my family."_ Klaus is dumbfounded at the fire inside her. No one had the guts to come across Klaus in such a manner.


	6. The Sacrifice

**The Sacrifice**

In a matter of minutes, Klaus' body language changed and he began to enjoy Caroline's attitude. She had fire in her and Klaus was desperate to meet a girl who wouldn't throw herself at him. "Now love, I would say 'my minions' as you so conveniently called them just rid you of a burden. Family isn't all that important. Is it? "Says Klaus as he smirks at her. Caroline flamed up with anger moves closer to Klaus with a rigid approach and gets very close to his mouth and asks him with a strong, firm yet soft voice, "Do you hear yourself right now! You seriously need help." Klaus amused with her every move just smirks when he hears Kol say "You're the one who needs help, darling. Standing in the face of an original who just turned 1000 and telling him he's sick. Not a very wise move!" He goes closer to grab her hand and brings her knuckles close to his lips as he leaves a soft kiss on her hand introducing himself. Caroline instantaneously pulls her hand away while giving Kol an 'I would stake you' look. Caroline says with a firm, sarcastic voice, "Does everyone here have no manners? I thought maybe an eternity on Earth might've taught you some etiquettes but I guess I was wrong" Kol looks at her with hilarity but controls his laughter as Klaus says, "You've got fire but love don't get on the wrong side of the originals! We're the best allies and also the best enemies." Caroline finds his warning somewhat witty and releases a little giggle and then promptly with a serious face challenges, "Or what? I'm not afraid to die. Not after seeing my family …" As she is about to say more Stefan interrupts to calm both the parties before some unpleasant 'incident' "Caroline, it's been a long night why don't you come with me?" Caroline moves away from both originals as Stefan puts his hand behind her back and shows her the way to his room. Caroline goes in and walks fiercely around the room throwing things here and there while Stefan tries to dodge them. "Calm down Caroline" he says. "Calm down? Those jack-ass originals think they can do anything hover anyone but they need some serious counseling. Stefan why am I here? What's the sacrifice? Says Caroline. Stefan looks at her surprised about how she found out about it.  
"How did you know about the sacrifice?" Stefan asks. "I heard a few vampires talking while I was just half conscious. Tell me what the sacrifice is?" Stefan explains to her that a long time ago a witch placed a curse on the vampires that they could not move around in the Sun. It would burn them. But they found a temporary solution for this by getting another witch to make them 'daylight rings'. But the problem with these rings was that they could only block the Sun for so long and any vampire couldn't stay under the sun for much time or for that matter feel the warmth of the Sun. Every curse has a loop hole. In this case it was the sacrifice that had to be made from the Petrova bloodline from which she belongs.  
Caroline looks at him stunned. "Just because they can't stay in the Sun for 10 hours they want to take away a human life? Wow! Human life really has no meaning to you guys does it?" she further continues, "So they'll have to do what? Snap my neck? Slaughter me?" Stefan desolately answers her, "They have to drink your blood one by one. Each originals has his own bloodline so as one originals drinks from you at one full moon their bloodline will be free from the curse along with that original." Caroline dazed at his answer and asked, "How much will they 'drink' from me?" Stefan once again answered with empathy, "They have to drink purely you blood till the point that your body is completely drained." Caroline looks at him with disenchantment. "Wow! This week has just been perfect. So there are 5 originals so five months of torture? Then I'm free to go or then they'll kill me?" Stefan looks at her with incorruptibility and says, "Yes, that's it. Just five months and then I promise you I'll make sure you walk out of here never to look back and I can even help you forget" He says this while referring to his compulsion but Caroline denies it. "Now let's get back to party. They have some fancy wine and I have seen how much you love to drink. Come I'll accompany you?" Caroline laughs at his offer and accepts it.  
"This doppelganger is a feisty one brother. Don't think you can handle her so leave her to me" says Kol to Klaus as they both watch Stefan and Caroline drinking and laughing at the bar. "She's my present Kol and I wouldn't like to share her with anyone!" Klaus says sarcastically. "Don't be mean brother. Are you going to keep her all to yourself?" Kol asks innocently.  
Elijah looks from a distance towards his brothers who seems to be having some family time together even though they were just talking non sense but still it was better than not talking. This meant Elijah's effort to make his family whole was coming together. He also saw Caroline and Stefan as he left to talk to some people leaving her at the bar almost drunk and vulnerable. Elijah makes his move towards her and in a spilt second ends up in front of her and almost jolts her. "Gosh!" Caroline slurs. "My apologies, I didn't mean to startle you. It's just I needed to check this miracle for myself." Caroline looks at him give an arrogant look and probes "You're the so-called noble Elijah right?"  
"Looks like someone's done their homework" a voice interposes them and it's none other than Rebekah. Just as Rebekah gets there all the originals gather around her. Elijah, Kol, Klaus, Rebekah and even the mysterious Finn. While Caroline pretends not to care all she can think is 'wasn't this night bad enough as it is that now she has to endure them together. Elijah articulates looking into Caroline's deep blue eyes, "I was hoping if we all could have a word together." At his comment Caroline gabbles "Oh fun!"


	7. Introduce yourself (the fun begins)

**Introduce yourself**

Just as Caroline stood she slightly stumbled as she was well-oiled. Elijah gave her support and offered her his arm but Caroline was too stubborn to accept anyone's help. So she passed by him towards the empty room they were walking towards and prayed that they didn't make her their dessert.  
As they all walked in the room, Finn closed the doors and they all took their respective seats but Klaus being a gentleman offered Caroline his seat before sitting. Caroline sits and takes a gulp of the wine in her hand before Elijah takes it away and smiles at her. "_Since we're going to be here for quite some time shouldn't we probably get to know each other a bit better?_" Caroline gives an ignorant look at his opinion and blurts a simple statement, "_I know all I need to. You're all the originals vampires. A couple of blood sucking demons burdening the Earth with your presence and wasting the oxygen in air that could be used for so many other 'useful' things! I don't want to know you and there is nothing more to you guys. You all have your own perceptions about your personalities like Kol thinks he's hot while he's not. Klaus things he's the king and well he's not. Rebekah thinks the world is about her and it's not and Finn is mysterious and he is and you think you're noble but you're not. If you were you wouldn't have ruined you many innocent lives. Exhibit A MINE!_" All the originals look at the brave yet rash girl who just said all that in one sentence. "_Well you've got most of that right except that I am of course more than hot. I'm sexy darling!"_ says Kol as he moves from his place to the fireplace. _"Exactly you're just proving my point." _Caroline says to show him she begs to differ. _"I'm sure that you're just saying that while inside you know it that I'm turning you on"_ Kol declares challenging Caroline. "_The only living thing you can turn on is the fan beside you."_ Caroline blurts as Klaus lets out a huge hoot. Elijah then comes out of the trance of this young blonde's confidence and says, _"Well if you know all about us I'm sure we'd love to hear more about you."_  
Everyone agreed except Rebekah who just left the room in defiance. "_Well then love now that she's out of the way you can say all you want about yourself"_ says Klaus. Caroline looks around with her eyes widened knowing that they won't let her go till she gives them an answer so she says, "_Well there's not much about me. I had a family that was slaughtered by a bunch of slave vampires and well then comes the fun part when I am being taken hostage by the world's cruelest immortals. Then they also have to perform this stupid ass ritual which involves me feeling a lot of pain just for their amusement. That pretty much sums it up." _Klaus raises his eyebrows and a smirk appears on his face. Kol says, "_Interesting_" and Elijah says, "_Caroline we're reaching out to you and you are constantly shutting us down. I think you better reconsider you behavior towards us."_ Caroline stands up and opens the door and says before leaving, _"You should know I don't respond well to threats. It was nice chatting. Good Night!"_ and she slams the door shut.  
After she left, everyone was astounded that how could a mere human be this hard to get. Klaus knew that there was something about that girl that attracted him towards her. Elijah seriously wanted to get to know her and to make her comfortable here but she wasn't exactly opening up to them and why would she? They killed her family.  
Caroline moves out of the hall and moves into a dark passageway trying to look for Stefan when she hears someone call her name. She turns around but sees no one. She then again hears her name and turns around to see that there is a vampire behind her. "_Hi_" he says continuing "_looking for somebody?"_ She gets a serious negative vibe from him so she says, "_Yes actually for Stefan. You wouldn't have happened to see him?_ He replies, "_Actually I did see him he's busy with the other people but you can hang out with me. I'm tons of fun."_ Caroline steals a glance at him and says, _"No thanks, I think I'll pass"_ and moves away from him or at least tries before he grabs her by the arm forcefully and says, _"Oh come on! It'll be pleasurable." "Leave me alone!"_ Caroline yells. Suddenly his eyes turn red and his face changes in a way Caroline could not understand and he slams her against the wall and comes near her and bites her neck. _"Aaaahhhh! Leave me alone. Klaus will kill you!"_ she says. He doesn't respond and keep on drinking and sucking her dry. Until there comes a point that she begins to lose all her power and her vision becomes blurry and all she sees is that monster sucking the life out of her just before Kol grabs him by his neck and slams him against the opposite wall while Caroline falls to the ground. Klaus quickly bites his wrist and feeds his blood to Caroline. But it doesn't seem to be working at first but gradually her neck wounds begin to heal. Just then Stefan arrives and takes Caroline from Klaus' arms and wraps her around in his own. Klaus feels a tad envious when Caroline mutters, "_Stefan, help me up."_ Stefan picks her up in his arms and she puts her arms around Stefan's neck when he carries her to his room.  
_"Why do you seriously have to do this every time mate?_" Kol says as he is just 2 seconds away from ripping his heart out. "_I'm sorry, I lost control and she was… her blood was gushing through her veins and I couldn't stop myself." _Klaus gives him a deathly glare and just says, _"Too bad for you mate!"_ Klaus hints Kol and Kol drags him in the hall in the presence of all the vampire guests and throws in the middle of the rooms. _"May I have your attention everybody?" _Kol says giving a smirk. When he has everybody attention, he breaks the table in the middle of the room and takes one of the piece of wood and strikes it in the vampire's stomach. He thrashes in pain. "_This fool just had a drink… from the doppelganger! Let's just make one thing clear. Hands off her. She's off limits to everybody. So now we're gonna teach him a little lesson and this can be a demo for all of you too." _He finishes his sentence and begins inserting wooden stakes in the vampire's body and makes in ingest vervain which literally burns his insides and then after he's done with his torture Klaus rips out his heart. This was a clear enough message for anyone who wanted to hurt Caroline. Now she was under the protection of 'The Originals'.


	8. Protection Detail

**Protection Detail**

Stefan takes Caroline to his room and gently puts her on the bed. He then grabs a white towel with a bowl of water and a sponge. He cover her body with a blanket and soaks the sponge in water and puts it to her neck to remove the blood. He mildly cleans the blood from her neck and then dries it with the towel. He notices that her wounds aren't fully healed. "_Stefan?_" she grabs his attention. "_Yeah, I'm here_" he says holding her hand. "_What will they do to him?_" she inquires. "_You need to focus on getting better. Don't worry he'll get what he deserves. I'll make sure of it!"_ Caroline smiles slightly and asks, _"Why aren't my wounds heeling? Vampire blood should've heeled them, right? Klaus fed me his blood." "It's because he only gave you a little amount just enough to keep you alive. Your blood needs to be pure for the sacrifice." "Oh yeah! The sacrifice. Almost forgot."_ She exclaims sadly. "_Go to sleep you need all the rest you can get, don't worry I'll be here all night. I'll protect you from 'everybody'_." He says reassuringly.  
_"Thanks Stefan_" she says and falls asleep. Stefan stay with her all night until it's the morning and he feels the sun on his face. He wakes up to see that Caroline is not in bed. He looks around for her and sees that she has changed and is sitting there reading one of his books. _"Good Morning sleepy head!"_ she says laughing. "_Morning! Why are you all gloomy and cheery? Last I checked a pyscho vampire almost killed you."_ "_Well I've decided to look on the positives instead of the negatives. I have no family but I guess I made a new friend."_ She says pointing towards Stefan and continues, _"I got almost drained by a vampire so I know what it feels like so I won't be worried for the ritual and then I'll be free."_ Stefan smiles at her and laughs. _"You optimism is inspiring so okay I'll go along with you and try to make you feel at home. Today I'll give you a tour of the gardens of this place." "By gardens you mean dungeons and moats right?"_ Caroline says sarcastically. "_Come on! We're vampires but we love nature. I'll let you in on a little secret. I haven't even seen all the gardens and I've been living here since 30 years._" Stefan says trying to be friendly. _"Well then let's go"_ Caroline says before Stefan interrupts her and says, _"First things first, you and I both need breakfast. What do you eat?" "Anything but humans"_ she jokes around. _"I'll be back"_ he says.  
Caroline exits the room only to see Kol eavesdropping. _"Wow! A bit early for spying isn't it Kol?"_ she asks him. _"Nah! I was coming to check up on my doppelganger pal. How are you?"_ he says while smirking at her. "_I'm okay and I'd like to stay that way for a while so please don't spoil my mood_" she says. _"Me and spoil your mood. No darling! But I will check up on that wound"_ he points towards her neck. "_Okay then get on with it_." He opens her bandage as he inspects that there are still wounds but they're not so deep. _"They're heeling fairly quickly._ _You'll be fine in no time!"_ he says while putting back the bandage on the wound. _"So what were you? Like a doctor or something?" she asks. "I've been in every profession for 2 years each until I got bored"_ he says while raising his eyebrows. They both walk towards the living room where Klaus and Elijah are seated. _"Good Morning! I see Kol has made his way through_" says Elijah as he comes forward to take Caroline's hand to kiss it gently. _"I heard about the incident that took place last night. Are you okay?" "I'm absolutely perfectly fine, thanks for your apprehension though some people weren't even concerned enough to ask"_ she says pointing towards Klaus.  
Klaus raises his eyebrows and looks at her deep blue eyes, smiles and says "_Love, if you didn't notice it was my blood that saved your life last night."_  
_"Well its considered a good gesture if you ask the other person how he/she is doing?"_ Caroline announces. Everybody begins to laugh at her innocent, childish demands. Klaus then comes up to her and asks, _"How are you doing love?"_ Caroline feels a bit uncomfortable due to the intimacy between them and then says _"I'm fine!" "Let me see that wound."_ Klaus says gesturing her to go near the window so he can see clearly. She goes there and sits on the table beside the window with her neck stretched so Klaus and Elijah can have a look. Klaus opens the bandage and sees the wound. "_I'll just change you're bandage"_ says Klaus while Elijah examines the damage. _"So any of you actually have a degree or something?"_ Klaus instantly says, _"It might be hard to believe but love I have graduated 5 times from NYU."_ He begins to bandage her neck when she almost screams, _"OMG! You've been to NYU. I can't believe it. I mean YOU and NYU. Unbelievable. I applied and got selected but obviously I have a sacrifice to tend to." _Everyone laughs at her reaction and then Stefan enters the room with a tray with breakfast for Caroline. _"Here you go Care_" he says. Caroline moves towards the tray and as she is eating everyone stares her and then she blurts, _"Oh come on! Stop staring I can't eat like this. I know it's amusing for you to see a human eat but don't! By the way when is this thoughtless victim ritual?"_ They tell her it's in a week so she's given the week off and is allowed to enjoy till then but under the constant protection of one original and four other vampires. _"I'm done. Let's go Stefan!"_ she says. _"I'm taking her to see the gardens where she thinks coffins and moats are present"_ he says joking about it. _"Have fun"_ Elijah says. As they leave, Elijah talks to his brothers, _"You see, she's just a child. Yesterday she was all tough but today she is like a young teenager. Be patient with her and don't try anything funny with her. Just leave her and give her time. But make her feel at home and from now onwards one of us will constantly stay with her for the sake of her safety."_


	9. Easier said than done

**Easier said than done**

The last week had been very pleasant for Caroline except as everyday passed she only came closer to the ritual. Everything was going according to plan… the witches who had to break the spell had arrived… Klaus was the first one to break this curse as it was his birthday present and by 'it' they meant Caroline. While everyone thought Caroline was okay with the sacrifice and she had submitted but Caroline had other plans in mind. Thinking that she had surrendered to her fate set by 'the originals', was in fact their biggest delusion. Caroline was a strong girl and she hated things being enforced on her so she was looking for a way out. Everyone was busy while Caroline was sniffing around for tips and clues. Stefan also wasn't there to stop her from doing something she'd regret since he didn't get along with the witches. Caroline saw her chance to escape and she had it all planned out. Carrying out her plan, she goes first to Klaus.

Caroline: _"Klaus?"_  
Klaus: _"Caroline! I was just going to come to check on you."_  
Caroline: _"You thought I'd run away? Well if you're worried then don't be. I won't run. I just want to be over with this part of my life so I can move on."_  
Klaus: _"I had my doubts but I think I can trust you not to do something stupid that will in fact only harm you!"_ he warned with a deathly smile across his face.  
Caroline: _"Yeah well I'm not a coward. When is the ritual?"_  
Klaus: _"It's around midnight when the moon is at its peak… Don't worry it won't be that hard."_  
Caroline: _"Easier said than done and can this ritual get any creepier?"_  
Klaus laughed at her snide comment and nodded his head.  
Caroline: _"Where's Stefan? Is he going to be here during the ritual?"_  
Suddenly a familiar voice interrupts them, it's Kol  
_"He's run off to the town to avoid these bitchy witches! If you need a shoulder to cry on… mine is free. So?"_  
Kol's sarcastic comment makes Caroline somewhat annoyed. _"Are you for real? Wait why am I even asking this? You're dead. That must suck right?"_ Caroline makes her sarcastic comment and right when she's about to leave the room an elder woman enters the room and smiles towards Caroline. Klaus is enjoying Kol and Caroline's bickering but then sees the witch and introduces Caroline to her.  
_"This is Sheila Bennett. She'll be performing the spell tonight."_ Klaus says to Caroline. _"She knows who I am. She can sense it. After all her family had deep roots with mine"_ says the witch as she firmly shakes Caroline's hand with a pleasant smile across her face_. "I do know you. But I can't say how. How did you know my family?"_ asks Caroline.  
_"Your family had some witches who were very close to the Bennett line. Like your mother she was a witch. I'm surprised she didn't tell you" _answers the witch. _"I thought I was some Petrova chick"_ says Caroline sarcastically while Kol and Klaus laugh at her reference to 'chick'. _"Your father was from Petrova and your mother was a witch. You really are newborn. Aren't you?"_ asks Sheila while laughing. _"Well as much as I love being entertaining I need to get a drink before being sucked dry and I don't like to be laughed at!"_ she warns Klaus and Kol before leaving. _"She's an inquisitive one. You should really be careful"_ says the witch to Kol and Klaus. _"Oh come on, I love things with pretty faces and sharp tongues!"_ says Kol with a smirk wide across his face. _"She's harmless at this stage"_ says Klaus while glaring Kol. _"Don't say I didn't warn you"_ notifies Sheila as she looks away and continues, _"I sensed something in her and it's not in accordance with your plans for her."_ Klaus merely pays attention to what she says.

Caroline just notices around her that she is constantly being watched by only two vampires. Her security had been relaxed. She went deep towards the end of the extended part of the gardens with the two vampires following her. It was almost sunset and it was time for her to get into action. She just instantly fell to the ground when both the vampires came to see what had happened. Her face towards the ground and her back towards the vampires. As soon as they flip her around, she injects one of them with vervain while stakes the other in his stomach. She moves back to get a fair distance between the vampires and herself as she realizes that that stake won't stop the vampire for much long so she takes a branch and drives it through his heart and kills him. His skin turns grey and his veins are exposed as he falls to the ground. Caroline shakes at her first kill even if it's a monster. Without wasting a second she runs towards the woods close by to run away from this horrendous scene.

It's almost time for the ritual when Klaus notices that Caroline is nowhere to be found. He is instantaneously struck with the possibility that Caroline might have made a pathetic attempt to escape but he was sure that she couldn't have made it far due to the security detail around her. He goes to Sheila and asks her to perform a locator spell on Caroline. Sheila regrets Klaus not taking her seriously when she warned him and performs the spell and gives Klaus and location near the end of the forest. At this stage there is mayhem in the house. Elijah is trying to cool down Klaus as they walk the same path from where Caroline had fled. Near the beginning of the forest they find two vampires down, one is probably alive and the other is most definitely dead. _"I have no one I can trust, a mere human beat the hell out of my trained centuries old vampires!"_ Klaus yells as he rips out the heart of the alive vampire himself for his imprudence. Kol, Sheila, Rebekah and a few other vampires follow and set up the 'stage' for the ritual so that they don't have to waste much time after finding the girl.  
Caroline reaches almost the end of the forest, sprinting and galloping as fast as her legs can allow. She feels like her lungs are going to explode. She keeps running without looking back until she can't breathe and she falls down on her knees to catch her breath. She is having manifold thoughts clouding her judgment_. I shouldn't have run away! Not without a proper plan at least. No I had to, I couldn't just let him kill me. What should I do? Should I return? Should I pretend to be chased by someone? That's not me. Don't be a coward…..__**  
**_She is still thinking while her thoughts are interrupted by a very familiar voice. It's Klaus yelling out her name. "Caroline!" She can sense the fury and anger in his voice. Her first instinct tells her to hide and so she does right behind a big tree. _"Caroline! I know you're here. You can't outrun me… I can feel your heart throbbing and beating faster and faster every time you hear my voice. Come out before I make you and trust me it won't be pretty if I do it myself!"_ he warns her. Elijah looks around and tries to track her down _"Caroline I suggest you listen to my brother it would be in your best interest". _"_I can hear you breathe, its time you give up!" _Klaus says before he jolts right next to Caroline but doesn't see her as she moves slightly around the tree. Caroline covers her mouth with her hand to avoid him from hearing her. Klaus moves towards the forward direction as he hears a twig-breaking noise while the others follow him. Caroline finds it her best chance to escape so she makes a run for the road nearby. She runs like crazy and even manages tear her shirt which grabs the attention of Klaus as he hears the sound of her shirt tear. He then exactly knows where she is.


	10. There's nowhere to go

**There's nowhere to go**

Just as Caroline makes it to the edge of the road she sees just a sort of hut right across the road. She knows if she gets inside she'll be safe there for a while as long as no vampire is invited inside. She aims all her energy at running from this side of the road to the other but her legs seem to be giving up. Just when she needs her strength the most she feels like her body is collapsing and the ground beneath her feet is crumbling. She is still in the effort to make it to that house when she feels a cool breeze towards her and turns around to see if it's too late to run.  
She her head turns, to her surprise, there is no one standing behind her but as soon as she turns back towards the house she notices a tall, angry and incredibly good looking original vampire standing in front of her. Just inches away from her face, she could feel his breath on her face, she could smell him and he could smell the fear off of the young blonde. It was Klaus. _"Going somewhere, love? And here I thought we were getting off to a good, friendly relationship…"_ Caroline looks around her as she is suddenly surrounded by a whole lot of vampires looking at her like a pack of hyenas looking at their dinner. _"It was quite a show you put back there and how did you manage to kill your security love?" "I focused all my hatred for you on him and it wasn't that hard!"_ she says harshly thinking that all hope is lost. _"You had me fooled in the morning. What you said to me. I almost fell for it…"_ he is abruptly cut off by the arrogant blonde, _"You seriously thought I would forget everything you've done and be okay and most importantly I'd surrender. Get this straight. The past week was just an act to buy myself time. I will run at even the slightest chance I get to get away from you because no matter what you say or do you'll always be a monster!"_ Klaus almost looked shaken at her words that pierce through his heart, _"Well if this is the case then I'll be careful and won't be a fool to fall for your act of alliance. We must go back. We have a ritual to attend."_ He grabs Caroline by her arm and drags her forcefully back towards the estate while she struggles against his grip. Caroline looks like a mess, everyone looks at her and is glad that she is found otherwise Klaus would've unleashed hell on Earth. As soon as they reach Klaus shoves her on the ground and moves towards the witch. The witch declaims something and a circle of fire is formed around Caroline.  
_"You said I was one of you and I could trust you. You knew my family, my mother and yet you're helping them. They are monsters and killing machines. They have no value for human life and slaughter innocent people and yet to help them. You are no better from them!"_ says Caroline to Sheila Bennett in utter disappointment. _"I have my own to protect and Klaus promises me the protection of my family"_ she replies trying to prove that what she is doing is justified.  
_"Family above all, you must understand"_ Elijah whispers loud enough for her to hear. Caroline looks at all of them in disgust and while she's scanning her environments she notices a young girl almost her age pass by giving her a nod that everything is going to be okay. Caroline doesn't understand who she is but she's sure she's a relative of Sheila Bennett. The witch begins the break the spell as the moon reaches its prime position. Caroline tries to move out of the circle but the fire only gets hotter. In a matter of seconds the fire begins to cool down and gradually the fire is extinguished and Klaus comes towards Caroline and asks for her hand as he says, _"Come love, its time"_ Caroline rejects his hand and moves forward next to witch saying _"Go to hell!"_ Klaus sighs at her attitude and just in a matter of seconds he ends up behind Caroline, removing strands of her golden locks from her neck and making space for his bite while stretching her neck. _"There's nowhere to go now"_ are the last words she hears before Klaus' sharp teeth pierce into her smooth, soft skin releasing a stream of blood down her neck. At first the pain is immense which causes her to scream and yelp in pain but then her senses become numb as her vision begins to blur and she can't hear anything except for the rush of the blood being pumped out of her body. Her body loses all its strength and the last thing she remembers is her back colliding against Klaus' chest and the only reason she's still standing is because Klaus wraps his arms around her chest as he feeds off of her.  
Just a few minutes later Klaus finishes sucking blood from Caroline and let's go of her as she falls to the ground while blood streams down Klaus' mouth and his eyes turn red and veins appear under his eyes. Elijah checks Caroline for a pulse but hardly finds one. _"I can't find a pulse. We have to save her. I'm gonna feed her my blood"_ Elijah bites his wrist and is about to feed the young girl when Sheila interposes, _"I already performed a protection spell on her. She'll be fine in a few days but don't feed her vampire blood!"_ Elijah picks up Caroline and carries her in his arms to take her back to the house so she gets all the rest she needs. While Klaus groans in pain but it is pleasurable for him, the same young girl appears and asks_, "Is it done grams?" "Yes it is Bonnie."_ Answers Sheila Bennett as she pats the back of her granddaughter.  
_**So the girl assuring Caroline her safety was Sheila Bennett's granddaughter Bonnie Bennett**_


	11. What happens now

**What happens now?**

The previous night had been a nightmare for everyone. Klaus was enjoying his pain, Caroline was probably dead but still alive and surely in massive pain, the rest of the originals were extremely anxious, not to know if the curse was lifted from Klaus but anxious to see if the doppelganger was okay so that they could have their chance to break the sun curse, the witches were tired from the heavy spell and Bonnie had her own plans in mind. But Stefan was nowhere to be found. He was the one who should've been there to comfort Caroline but he wasn't. He was as far away from the house as possible.  
It was around 12 noon and everyone was gathered around the blonde human's bed waiting for her to wake up. It had been quite a while since everyone was waiting for her. Rebekah did not admit it but she was not only here to see if the girl survived but also because she felt pity for the young blonde deep inside knowing that she tried so hard to escape from this dreadful fate set by her brother. There was utter silence in the room until they all heard a slight movement in the girl's body which reassured them that she was alright. As soon as this was clear Finn just left the room while Kol went to check on Klaus and Elijah went to check on Sheila as it was a tough spell. Rebekah stayed with Caroline and held her hand giving her a feeling that she was here for her. It was really surprising how Rebekah wanted to be there to protect this young girl.

Klaus wakes up only to find his younger brother lurking around his room. _"Finally our sleeping beauty is up! How do you feel?"_ Kol comments sarcastically as he removes the curtains allowing the sunlight inside the room. The sunlight strikes Klaus straight in his eyes and he rubs them for a moment to see clearly. After a moment, he feels the warmth of the Sun on his skin and replies Kol, _"I feel outstanding! I feel the warmth of the Sun. I feel it Kol!"_ Kol looks at his brother who seems to be smiling and laughing that the ritual actually worked. They both celebrate by opening a bottle of champagne hidden in Klaus' closet. While they're both celebrating Klaus realizes something, so he asks to be excused and grabs his shirt and leaves his room in urgency.  
Meanwhile, Rebekah is still at Caroline's side holding her hand waiting for the child to open her eyes. Rebekah looks away for a second in which Caroline gains consciousness and to her surprise finds Rebekah holding her hand and checking her wound. "Morning Caroline" greets Rebekah with a sweet voice, continuing, _"How are you feeling?"_ Caroline tries to say something but she just feels too weak to even spare a few words instead she just nods lazily and Rebekah understand that she's not in the condition to answer. Just at that moment Rebekah helps Caroline sit up straight and goes to get her breakfast. Caroline looks around her room trying to fit the pieces how she got here and while she's still thinking she feels someone by the door. It's none other than Klaus. He is buttoning the top of his shirt while he enters the room looking at Caroline in concern. _"How are you doing, love?"_ She doesn't feel like talking to him so she just tries to look the other way but her wounds hurt causing her to squeal a little. Seeing Caroline hurt discomforts Klaus and he comes closer to check on her wounds. Caroline feels uncomfortable but she really has no option. Klaus checks on her wound and says really slowly to her, _"Thank you sweetheart"_ as his lips brush over her skin leaving a peck on her cheek. Just when Caroline lets out a tear that streams down her cheek. _"Nik, you really need to leave her alone. She isn't ready for all this drama now. Just go!"_ Rebekah interferes while entering the room with a tray of food and juice for Caroline. _"You need to mind your own business, Bekah"_ Klaus mutters angrily stepping closer towards her_. "She's just a girl. I've seen you all torment her for a week. Not anymore. She's under my protection now and I think you need to leave before things get ugly"_ Rebekah warns Klaus stepping closer to him. _"Whoa! Calm your tits guys. We have a patient here"_ says Kol as he casually walks into the room smiling towards Caroline. Both Klaus and Rebekah glare each other for about ten minutes before Elijah enters and calms them down, _"I don't think Miss. Forbes needs two originals fighting over her head. Take it elsewhere!"_ _"No need. You all are just leaving because Caroline needs to rest and as I said before I won't let her be used anymore. She's my responsibility now!"_ says Rebekah opening the door for all the boys to leave. The three brothers are shocked that Rebekah hated this same girl one week back and after last night her behavior towards Caroline had totally changed and while thinking this they are all almost pushed out of the room by Rebekah as she slams the door at their faces.  
_"Thanks Rebekah…"_ mutters a soft, low voice as Rebekah grabs the juice and brings it closer to Caroline. _"No need for thanks. I promise I'll look out for you from now onwards. Now drink this and get better soon" _Rebekah smiles at Caroline.  
The boys move to the living room where they are all astounded by Rebekah's behavior. _"It's kind of comforting to see Rebekah actually warm up to someone. It means she still has some humanity left in her"_ remarks Kol as he pours himself a drink. _"You are the last person to talk about humanity, Kol"_ Klaus rolls his eyes and begins to draw in his sketch pad. _"This is going to be a problem for us… Rebekah won't let this ritual happen again and she won't let any one of us near Caroline"_ exclaims Elijah.  
_"Caroline is none of her concern. Caroline is __**mine…**__"_ says Klaus regretting it immediately. _"She's yours?"_ asks Kol with his eyebrows raised. _"Well yes! This was my idea to break the curse and Caroline is mine."_ Kol finds this as a challenge and sees how touchy his brother is about this particular one girl so he makes it his mission not to let her be his.  
What does Kol have in mind? What will he do to drive Caroline away from Klaus?


	12. May the best man win

**May the best man win?**

"You know Nik it has really been bothering me how possessive you have become over a girl who doesn't even show you the slightest bit of compassion. Why are you after her? You can't handle her, Leave her to the experts" says Kol after Elijah leaves them. "I take what I want and I like her. It's who I am. I'm Klaus Mikaelson! You better stay away from her. She's off limits" announces Klaus as he finishes his sketch. "I'll take that as a challenge really" "Kol I'm being serious here. Hands off her!" Klaus warns him and almost threatens him. "Are you scared of a bit of competition?" Kol provokes Klaus. "Competition? She hates you. There is no competition and even if there was you wouldn't stand a chance against me!" Klaus makes it clear. "Well she doesn't exactly love you too! Let's have a little contest to keep us entertained. Are you in?"  
Klaus didn't want to be part of Kol's petty mind games so he declined at first but that meant surrender so he then thought about it and said, "Okay fine but once I win you stay the hell away from Caroline!" "That's the spirit brother! Now the contest is simple really. Whoever gets to bang the blonde first wins!" announces Kol. Klaus is flustered at first but then he accepts the challenge adding, "This remains a secret from everybody else." "You've got yourself a deal and remember it's gonna be specifically hard with Rebekah being her personal body guard. So if you want to back out?" Kol asks trying to be innocent. "Don't worry I can handle two girls." Klaus says as he pours himself a drink and gulps it down.  
While Kol and Klaus were worried about their little wager, Elijah knew he had to find a way to convince Rebekah to them finish the ritual. Elijah may be noble but he wanted to feel more than anything. He wasn't going to let this possibility pass by so he approaches Rebekah when she's in the garden taking a walk and instructing the guards about Caroline's 'new' security detail.  
"If anyone including my brothers or even Stefan tries to go near her, snap their neck and report back to me and if you don't I'll rip out your hearts. Are we clear?" Rebekah threatens the older vampires who are now responsible for Caroline's security. "You are quite responsible when it comes to her. May I ask what changed your mind?" Elijah asks her as he joins her in their walk. Rebekah turns around to face her brother while she breathes heavily and sighs, "'Lijah, you of all people know that I've always craved a normal life that was snatched from me too. When I saw her struggle against Nik to regain her normal life, she almost reminded me of myself a thousand years back. There was no one there to help me when mother turned me but I can help Caroline. I can give her her life back." Elijah notices her sister's pain and finds her weak spot, "I'm only doing this to help reunite our family Bekah. Family above all. Before that girl showed up Kol only left a trail of bodies in the house for us to clean, now he talks to us, he interacts. Klaus who was arrogant and always gave dagger threats, is now treating us like his family and I'm sure Finn will follow too. You have to give our family a chance and she is the chance. Think about it. If you let her free, Klaus will search for her and then find her and probably torment her for the rest of her life. Is it not better that she's gets over with it and just leaves this part of her life behind?" Elijah finishes and leaves. These words keep pondering in Rebekah's head. She knows that all her brother said is true and she needs to give her family a chance and more importantly Caroline a chance at happiness.  
Caroline is still sitting in her bed thinking about last night when she remembers that she saw another witch. Sheila's granddaughter. Caroline removes the blanket and hands her feet to the side of the bed intending to stand up. She grabs the bedside and stand. She makes her way to the window stumbling and faltering. While she is looking out of the window at the gardens she sees the young witch again and just as soon as Caroline turns around to get to the witch, she finds herself shoved against the chest of an original vampire once again. She is only a few centimeters away from Kol's face. While she is in her thoughts she feels weak and instead of grabbing onto anything else she grabs onto his shirt as she is almost about to fall but is saved by the handsome vampire shoved in front of her. "Whoa love! You have to be careful these days you're not nearly as stable as you think" Kol puts his arms under her legs and back and lifts her up in his arms. "Put me down Kol. I'm not pregnant. You don't have to carry me back to bed I can still walk!" Caroline mumbles while rolling her eyes. Kol laughs at the humor of the young blonde's statement, "It's good to know you haven't lost your sense of humor after having everything sucked out of you and I'm not taking you back to your bed. You need to see the sun darling. You need to see nature. It'll make you feel better" Kol takes Caroline out of the room and then out of the house. "What do you want Kol? I can't talk much it hurts. Just tell me straight. No need to kiss my ass" Caroline fires her words a Kol when she is interrupted by Klaus. "I see my brother is trying to get cozy to you. Kol can't help it. He hits on everything that has the slightest feminist look" Kol rolls his eyes at Klaus followed by a stare. Caroline stays quiet and looks away from him. "Don't you have other things to do Klaus like I don't know maybe gloat around about your new feelings about breaking the curse?" Kol smirks at his brother. "Actually I was here to check on Caroline. I don't use people like others Kol" Klaus says while evidently pointing towards Kol. They both wait for Caroline to give them some sort of an answer but she pouts slightly not looking towards them both and staying silent. She decides that she's gonna give them the silent treatment. "So you're not even gonna talk to us?" Klaus asks raising his eye brows and folding his arms at his chest. Caroline gives him an arrogant glance and then looks away. "That's gonna be so very hard darling, considering you're gonna be here for a while" Kol says smirking towards Caroline who is only rolling her eyes. "Alright then let's go out on a date. You & me" Klaus says hoping she'd answer. Caroline gets out of Kol arms and stands in Klaus' face only centimeters away staring him and looking him straight in his eyes while narrowing her eyes. This almost scares Klaus for a second and while he is trying to think what she is about to say she begins to walk away from him towards the house. Kol tries to assist her but she refuses his help by showing him her hand. "Good job brother as if she didn't hate us enough already!" exclaims Kol while running his hand through his hair. "She makes you work for it. It really attracts me!" Klaus smiles innocently while raising his eye brows walking towards the gardens opposite to Caroline's direction.


	13. The blink of an eye

**The Blink of an eye**

One month passes by rather quickly and all that happens during this one month is how Klaus and Kol continuously annoy Caroline with their presence and Stefan visits a couple of times but only talks to Caroline under the supervision of Rebekah. It is yet again the day when Caroline is going to be practically slaughtered. It was now Elijah's turn to complete the ritual. Caroline is quite confident that she can believe Rebekah to keep her word after the concern she had shown for her. As the time approaches closer Caroline becomes more and more anxious to see where Rebekah's loyalty lies. Just while she is in her thoughts, she hears a knock on the door and sees the young witch Bonnie enter the room. Caroline looks at her with almost a pleasant smile and slight contentment and opens her mouth to say something but is cut off by the witch.  
_"Hi, I'm Bonnie Sheila's granddaughter"_ she says while pointing towards her ears indicating that their conversation is being heard by vampires. _"What can I do for you Bonnie?"_ Caroline says while grabbing a piece of paper and pencil and passing it to Bonnie. _"You need to trust me and go on with this ritual. You have to do it anyways its better you do it willingly and move on from this phase of your life" _she says while scrambling something on the paper. _"Is there really no way out of it?"_ Caroline asks just to buy her time. Bonnie folds the piece of paper and hands it to Caroline _"No Caroline, you have to do it."_ The witch says and leaves Caroline giving her one last nod.  
Without wasting one more second Caroline opens the piece of paper, _**'You need to trust me. I will save you, I hate how my grams supports these monsters and she forces me to choose their side. I'll get you out of this mess I promise but no one except you must know. Not Klaus, Kol, Rebekah or Stefan. Just try to resist but don't run away I'll save you.'  
**_Caroline is not sure whether to be happy, confused or scared that she has to go on with today's ritual. She spends her last hour before the ritual thinking about how to react to Bonnie's message. Just when she hears a knock at the door, she hides the piece of paper inside her pillow. It's Sheila. _"Come child, it's time." "Lovely!"_ Caroline says sarcastically and moves out of her room and the house towards the place for the ritual in the gardens. She rolls her eyes as she sees Elijah all ready to sink his teeth into her neck. As the ritual proceeds and he comes closer to her Caroline looks at him with discontent, _"And I thought you were the noble one but I guess all originals are the same."_ Elijah looks at her and then drops his sight expressing his guilt, _"My apologies for what is about to happen. It's nothing personal."_ This is all he says before he begins to drink from her but this time she feels less pain almost no pain because Bonnie is casting a spell simultaneously to ease her pain. Bonnie nods at her and that is the last thing Caroline remembers before darkness prevails in front of her eyes.  
The next day the same thing happens, the same feelings but there's just a slight difference this time that no one is with her when she wakes. She is mildly glad but also a little disappointed at the manners of this original family. Suddenly she feels the door open and expects it to be Elijah or Klaus or Kol but to her surprise it's Bonnie who is chanting a spell with something burning in her hand and leaving a sort of scent. _"It's sage. It'll help us talk freely without the fear of being overheard."_ Caroline is glad that she can trust someone because she frankly has nothing to lose if she is once again betrayed. _"I will help you escape from these monsters Caroline I promise. My grams has been supporting Klaus since forever and I've hated this and now she enforces her choice on me and Klaus keeps me a prisoner too. I'm a very powerful witch. Powerful enough to kill an original"_ she says while raising her eye brows. Caroline just looks at her with high hopes. _"I know what it's like to be a prisoner and especially Klaus'. He'll promise to let you go but he will never let you go. He promised me the same but now he just won't. I have the spirits of my ancestors and I know expression which makes me very powerful and a really good weapon for him to keep but I'm tired of things running his way. I want a normal life and I was just about to escape but now I'm taking you with me. I can't leave you here. It wouldn't be right." _Caroline looks at her to know what the plan is all she says for now is that she has to go on with the ritual until the day when Caroline asks Klaus when he's going to free her and then they would escape.  
Caroline just starts counting the days till the day she'd ask Klaus for her freedom. The previous months had passed rather quickly. Only Finn was left with the ritual while the others were done and roaming freely in the Sun. The day of the ritual in the morning, in fact, Caroline is sitting in the garden enjoying the Sun's warmth when she notices someone sprinting towards her. It's Bonnie. _"My grams has her suspicion. You have to ask Klaus today. This is our only chance. Meet me at the front porch at 8 before the ritual. That's our cue!"_ these are the words that Bonnie says before she runs off looking like she's ready to pack and leave now! Caroline knows that this is her moment so she has to do to Klaus and ask him for her freedom.


	14. The Great Escape

**The Great Escape**

"_Klaus! Klaus! Klaus! Where are you?"_ Caroline says after she enters Klaus's study. Looking around she finds some sketches lying around on the table near Klaus' half consumed drink. She takes one of the drawings into her hands and her eyes literally widen as she is surprised to see that it is a portrait of her sleeping. **Why would Klaus draw pictures of her? More importantly when did he see her sleep? Was he always watching her?  
**_"You shouldn't be looking around in other people's stuff you know"_ She turns around to see Klaus standing near the door without a shirt. _"It's bad manners to peak at other's private stuff." "Well I didn't know you were a stalker and I'm sure my sleeping time is pretty private but you invade it anyways so …" _Caroline says while waving the picture around before putting it right back. "_I had to ask something but I'd be a lot more attentive if you'd wear your shirt."_ Caroline says while stealing a glance at his bare body and then looking away. _"Come on love. Just say it. I don't have time to go get my shirt… seems like you're here for something more important and urgent"_ Klaus comes closer to her with only distance of a few inches between them. _"Okay, after tonight I'm free to go right?"_ she splats in Klaus' face. His expression turn from curiosity to anger to regret. _"Caroline dear I'm afraid things are more serious now. I have a lot more enemies and they'll be looking for a weakness and besides I have much more work for you to do. Besides you'll enjoy staying here with me. You wanted to get to see the world. See it with me…"_ he is cut off by Caroline who is apparently very shocked. _"You said you'd let me go but you. How can I enjoy with you? I need to live my life my way. AWAY FROM YOU. No we had a deal. Just five months. It's time to hold up your end of the bargain Klaus. Don't cross me"_ Klaus realizes that nothing will calm down Caroline so he calls one of the guards. _"Take Caroline to her room by any means necessary and make sure she stays there!" _Caroline's face goes white and tears stream down her face as she comes closer to Klaus and yells, _"YOU PROMISED! How can you do this?" _while she grabs onto a drawing of her and crumbles it and throws it near the fireplace. She loses her temper and pushes all the drawings off of the table and throws the table aside and before she can cause more mayhem a familiar person comes and grabs Caroline by her waist, tightly wrapping his arms around her, _"Calm down Caroline! Everything's gonna be okay."_ It's Stefan_. "Stefan he's not letting go. It's not fair…" _These are the last words Klaus hears before Caroline is dragged away by Stefan.  
_"Caroline you need to calm down. I know about Bonnie and everything… you don't need to hide anything from me. Tell me?"_ Stefan gives Caroline a suspicious look. Caroline remembers Bonnie's advice so she knows she has to lie but if she lies straight away it would be too obvious so instead she decides to play along. _"Yeah Bonnie is the witch who helped Klaus. She's no better than him and his fake promises. She said she'd help me but then she says that the ritual has to be completed."_ Stefan is actually fooled by Caroline's answer and tries to talk to her to calm her down but Caroline just pretends to be angry and shuts the door at his face. He leaves to give Caroline her time to disgust the fact that she's gonna live with them forever. Caroline is all set for the plan. She locks her room and runs the shower while she escaped from the window. It's almost 8 so she hurries to the porch but nothing is that simple. Kol is there waiting for her.  
_"What are you doing here love? Shouldn't you be back at the house?"_ He says sarcastically to Caroline as he knows exactly what she's doing here. She's trying to escape! _"What are you talking about? … I'm just … her… ttto…"_ she isn't allowed to say another words when Kol tightly grips her by her neck and slams her against a wall. _"Don't play with me! I know about you and your little witch friend. Where is the witch?"_ Kol tightens his grip on her neck while Caroline gasps for air. Kol gives her an angry stare before releasing his grip as she drops to the ground and hears Kol growl and yelp in pain holding his head. _"Let's go Caroline. Into the car we don't have much time"_ says Bonnie from behind while giving Kol a glare and an aneurism. When Caroline gets into the car she notices someone getting out of the car, it's a young man/boy slightly around Stefan's age or at least as he looked. He fearlessly goes towards Kol and stakes him in his heart as Bonnie holds him off. The three get into the car and drive far away.  
Back at the house, Stefan is constantly banging the door for Caroline to open. He knows something is wrong so instead of going to Klaus first she just burst opens the door and looks inside to find Caroline but he only notices the open window and knows that she has yet again managed to escape. As he goes down he notices Kol pulling out a stake from his chest. Klaus sees his state and bursts into laughter. _"Kol what happened to you? You look worn out. Everything okay mate?"_ Kol gives him a deadly glare, _"Your precious doppelganger and little witch just escaped while staking me."_ Klaus' laughter soon disappears and his expression are serious. _"Klaus she has escaped!"_ says Stefan.  
_"She has made a big mistake. Call Sheila. She and I need to have a little chat."_


	15. I'm choosing

**I'm choosing**

"_Trace them now! I want them back before it's too late for Finn"_ Klaus says while walking back and front the room while Sheila is trying a locator spell focusing on Bonnie but apparently the little witch has everything planned very carefully. She is blocking their magic. _"What's taking so long? Find her now!"_ Klaus grows impatient as every moment passes and puts more distance between them and him. _"I don't want to perform the ritual… I don't need more blood on my hands. Let them go! I won't be performing the ritual. I'm leaving anyways"_ Finn says as he moves towards the door but is blocked by Elijah. _"Why brother? She won't die in this ritual. You can stay and feel again just wait a little while…"_ Elijah is cut off by Finn _"I don't need to feel anymore. I already feel the pain and the remorse of being a vampire every day of my existence. I won't kill her but Klaus will when she gets back. I'm going Elijah. Good bye!"_ Finn bolts past Elijah with his vampire speed.  
_"I guess now there's no need to trace them. You can go back Sheila. Thank you for your help"_ Elijah shows her to her room. _"Wait… you haven't given me a location yet!"_ Klaus interposes. _"Klaus let them go! We have no use for them now"_ Elijah tries to explain his brother but when he fails he simply leaves. _"They've betrayed me. They dared to betray Klaus Mikaelson!"_ Klaus orders Sheila to find them by tomorrow morning otherwise heads would roll. Rebekah comes back to Sheila and is glad that the girls got to escape. _"Do you know where they might've gone?"_ Rebekah questions the witch. _"No, I had my doubts but I warned Bonnie and she said she understood…"_ she's talking when she hears Klaus yelling on the phone and come closer to Sheila. _"It's your granddaughter with my doppelganger! Tell her to get back otherwise I'll make sure they do and I do it'll be a lot more painful!"_ Klaus turns the phone to speaker. _"Bonnie?" "Don't bother tracing cause I'm using protection for both me and Caroline. I just wanted to say that I always hated you for siding with those monsters and I just couldn't do it so I made my choice. Good bye!"_ The line goes dead and the call ends. _"Have we actually lost them?"_ Klaus looks at Sheila who nods accepting the bitter truth.  
On the other hand, it's a tough time for Bonnie and Caroline to start new lives with not much to start off with. Caroline is introduced to Jeremy, Bonnie's friend, who also happens to be a vampire hunter. _"So where are we going?"_ he asks. _"Somewhere normal where we can live and go to high school and make friends!" _Caroline mutters and Bonnie nods in approval. _"Bonnie, thanks for your help. You could've left me there but you took me in and I'll always be thankful for that."_ Caroline hugs Bonnie a semi hug while Bonnie gives her a 'we're-gonna-be-best-friends' look.  
Time flies by just like the blink of an eye. It has been exactly one year since Klaus first met Caroline and till now he cannot forget her. Her pretty green eyes, her golden-blonde hair, her soft skin that felt like cotton as he sank his teeth into her neck. He couldn't forget her mesmerizing scent and all these thoughts had turned him into an animal that she believed he was. After she had betrayed him and left him, he started killing relentlessly leaving only a trail of bodies for Elijah to clean. Kol was the same as his half-brother. They both drank and sank in the sorrow that they had been deceived by a young girl. It was rather infuriating. Klaus had not given up his search for Caroline but he had lost hope of ever finding her until … _"We have found her!"_ says a voice very familiar. It's Stefan.

On the other hand, Caroline and Bonnie had chosen a small town to settle where everyone knew everyone. They had finally made themselves at home. They fit in rather remarkably. They were the talk of the town especially Caroline who was now in a relationship with the Mayor's son Tyler. They all went to high school and lived a very content life until the day came when she was reminded of her past and she knew this time that she couldn't escape this.

Earlier  
_"Stop it Tyler!"_ Caroline giggles as Tyler holds her very closely during their photo shoot for the best couple of the town. They both look adorable together. Tyler tickled Caroline while she laughed like a little kid as the photographer said to 'keep it natural.' This was natural for them. Caroline was treated like a little kid while with Tyler. They were also really good friends and then they started dating. She felt alive with him and he was also the most popular jock in school which helped Caroline with her reputation and help her settle in. Caroline sold off her property from Mystic Falls and used that buy a very decent house right next to the mansion of a sweet, old lady Mrs. Fell. She lived alone and Caroline often went to her whenever she missed her mom or whenever she baked anything and that was very often. Caroline started baking to divert her stress right after she left her old life behind. Caroline had a lot of friends here and most importantly she had a normal yet amazing life and it was like a fairytale but _**all fairytales don't have happy endings. Do they?**_


	16. All fairy tales don't have happy ending

**All fairytales don't have happy endings**

"_Klaus, we have found her. She's not as smart as she thinks. We traced the money from her account and our witch found a weak link in their protection spell so… what do you want to do?" _says Stefan. Klaus finishes his bourbon and turns around with a smirk on his face, _"Call my family here, we're gonna have a little family trip. Get ready mate we're going to visit some old friends."  
_The whole originals family had been gathered in their living room where Klaus was all dressed up and apparently very excited for their trip, _"I have found the doppelganger and the witch. They've settled. I say we go pay them a little visit. If you're with me you're welcome to come but if you're not coming that means you're against me and well I have plenty of daggers to go around…"_ Kol cuts him off, _"I'm in"_ and he is joined by Rebekah and Finn. Finn had joined them as soon as he realized that his brothers were going savage after the doppelganger's betrayal. _"Elijah your turn to prove your loyalty!"_ Kol says. _"Don't you think we should move …?"_ Elijah is interjected by Rebekah as she spots Klaus giving Elijah a deadly stare. _"Elijah it's the only way to redeem our own family. She betrayed Nik so she betrayed us all. Family above all. Remember?"_ Elijah agrees as he sees a point in what his sister says_. "Let's go teach them"_ Klaus says while he smiles at his family proudly that they stuck around to help him.  
For Caroline, it is yet another wonderful, sunny day and she doesn't realize the storm that is about to hit her perfect little fairytale. As usual, she gets up in the morning and takes a shower and gets ready. She goes downstairs only to see Jeremy and Bonnie making out in the kitchen. They had been a couple since Jeremy helped Bonnie and Caroline escape. _"Ewwe guys! If you're gonna make out at least tell me so I'm not scarred for life."_ Caroline says mockingly while gesturing to close her eyes. _"Sooorrryy!"_ Bonnie moans while tries to hide her face in Jeremy's shoulder. _"Just kidding guys. You look great together. So I guess you guys will be late to school today?"_ she says while giving a quick glance to Jeremy. But when she sees their reaction she's sure that they're not even gonna come. _"Or you won't even come. Well I'll grab breakfast at the bar. Bye!"_ Caroline says while giggling at her 'guardians'.  
Caroline reaches her purse and takes out her car keys and drives her jeep to the bar where she meets Tyler. They share a cute, soft kiss, _"So what do you think of our pictures?" _he points towards the notice board in the bar displaying the best couple's pictures. _"Well the guy in them is so hot. But I think the girl can do much better"_ Caroline says with a smirk on her face. Tyler laughs at her comment and grabs her by her stomach and lifts her up while tickling her. _"Hahaha! Tyler stop. We're gonna be late for school."_ After they grab the whole bar's attention, Caroline gives him a peck on the cheek and waves him goodbye. _"See you at school Care!"_ Tyler yells while winking at Caroline.  
After ten minutes, Caroline gets out of her car and moves towards the school building. Today something feels different. She has a tingling feeling in her stomach but she ignores it and goes inside the school block. She opens her locker which is filled with pictures of her and Bonnie and Jeremy and Tyler. She grabs her books and as soon as she shuts her locker she sees someone standing only an inch away from her giving her a smile. She can't believe her eyes. It's Stefan!  
_"Stefan… What arrr…?"_ she is cut off by Stefan, _"You look lovely just as I remember you from the time before you ran away after lying to me but don't worry the past is forgotten!"_ He gives her a smile. _"Can we talk somewhere and did you tell them?"_ she says as he notices fear in her eyes. _"Sure we can talk and I didn't tell them. So you're safe for now!"_ Caroline grabs his hand and leads the way to the parking lot. _"What are you doing here? Where is Klaus? Does he know you're here? Does he know I'm here? How did you find me here? What's going on?"_ she asks him curiously expecting a lot of answers she only gets, _"Too many questions. Only one answer you're safe"_ Stefan says this and returns back to the building. Caroline knows she can trust Stefan. But somehow it doesn't feel like he's the Stefan she knew. He looks different. She tries to keep calm and goes back to class only to see Kol sitting in the chair next to hers. _"Are you gonna move or stay here forever?"_ says another familiar bitchy voice. It's Rebekah. This has officially become an original nightmare. Just when she about to turn and leave class, Stefan grabs her arm and drags her the chair next to Kol and forces her to sit there while he smiles at her. She finds herself sitting between Kol and Stefan while Rebekah is sitting behind her. Caroline's mind at this moment is a blank sheet. She doesn't know what to do except to wait for the teacher so she can ask to be excused from class without the fear of being dragged back by Stefan and just when she thought things couldn't get worse she hears, _"Good morning my lovelies, I am your replacement teacher Niklaus Mikaelson but you can call me Klaus!" _Caroline's heart stops for a moment and she feels like the ground is crumbling underneath her feet. _"Don't worry darling! It's gonna be a fun day"_ says Kol cynically while putting a smirk on his face.  
Caroline can only think to text Bonnie for help and so she takes out her cellphone when it is snatched right out of her hand, _"No cellphones in class!"_ Klaus yells pointing towards Caroline. _"I'm sorry I have to leave. I need to do something…"_ Caroline tries to put on a brave face but fails miserably as she literally tosses everything in her bag and runs out of the class leaving a class full of 'worried friends'. While she is still in the state of panic she runs towards her car and realizes she forgot her phone in class but she keeps sprinting towards the parking lot where she sees her car is missing. She knows it's an original trap so instead of going back inside she decided to run to her house. She keeps running and sprinting while tears flood out of her eyes. She is running almost in the middle of the road when she realizes that she is about to get hit by a car. It's Tyler. She breathes a sigh of relief. _"Whoa! Care why are you crying? What happened? Are you okay?"_ Caroline hugs him tightly as he gets out of his car after applying a sudden break to save Caroline. _"Take me home. Please just drive!"_ Caroline sits in his car and he drives her home. Caroline tells Tyler to go before an original spots him with her and goes on a jealousy rampage. Caroline slams the front door of her house, falling to ground and crying her eyes out. She had never been this afraid in her whole life. Not because she thought they were gonna kill her but because she knew Klaus wouldn't forgive Bonnie and Jeremy and he was gonna kill her new family too. But she couldn't accept this. Not once more!


	17. Don't mess with my family

**Don't mess with my family**

Caroline looks around her house. It's awfully quiet. She's worried that it might be too late. _"Bonnie! Jer! Where are you guys?"_ she screams and shouts but only finds empty rooms. She knows the new family in town has something to do with it so she takes a moment to compose herself and she knows she can't be afraid anymore. She has to save her family. So she rushes towards the front door and she opens it only to see Stefan standing there smiling at her in a fake manner. _"Missing a few members?"_ Stefan says. _"You better not hurt them otherwise I'll…"_ Caroline threatens him but is cut off by him_, "Otherwise you'll do what? I have turned off my humanity so I won't blink before feeding on you and if you're so brave come out of the house and say that…" _Caroline's anger drives her as she steps out of the house, _"I also lost my humanity long back so I suggest you don't test me Stefan! I don't wanna do something that I'll regret." "Whoa! Big threats from just a vulnerable human girl…"_ out of nowhere Stefan begins to scream in pain as he realizes Caroline just stabbed him in his abdomen with a wooden stake. _"I told you not to test me!"_ she says as she moves towards Stefan's car driving it back to school. It's almost lunch break.  
Caroline knows where she has to go to negotiate for her friends' lives. She goes straight to the principal office where she asks the principal to call Mr. Klaus Mikaelson. But sees that he is already there along with Elijah in the principal's seat. _"Good to see you here love. We were just waiting for you."_ Klaus says as he grabs Caroline by her neck and smashes her into the wall. She lets out a loud scream but Klaus covers her mouth with the palm of his hand. _"Now now love! We don't want to grab the attention of the school"_ he says while Caroline struggles and gasps for air. _"Put her down Niklaus!"_ Elijah warns him. He releases his grip and walks to the other side of the room. Caroline drops to the floor and coughs to grasp air. _"Leave my friends alone! You're not getting near them."_ Caroline cautions Klaus and Elijah. _"No offense but you're in no position to negotiate. You're a weak link yourself!"_ Elijah says while looking down on Caroline. _"That sounds just like Stefan and by the way if you want to see him he is on my front porch… with a stake in his body"_ Caroline says while picking herself up. She just impresses both the originals. _"Stay away from us otherwise you're gonna be next and trust me I know what I'm saying!"_ Caroline slams the door of the principal office and while she comes out she is almost shaking. Caroline doesn't know what to do at this moment. Go back to class with Kol and Rebekah, to go home to see Stefan or to find Bonnie on her own. She doesn't know where to start and just when she's about to leave she feels like everything is spinning and feels something sharp and pointy pierce into her neck. It's Tyler! He injects her with sedatives. She just instantly fells into his arms and then everything goes black.  
_"Caroline! Care! Are you okay?"_ a voice asks as she wakes up only to see that she is at her room in bed. Bonnie and Jeremy in front of her while Tyler is standing next to the door. _"Tyler you injected me… I saw you when I passed out."_ Caroline mumbles instantly. _"Care you hit your head. Tyler didn't inject you. You slipped and fell Tyler just brought you home!"_ Jeremy says as he as a confused look across his. _"I wouldn't ever inject you. Why would you even say that? Look I think you need to rest so I'm just gonna go. If you need anything guys just tell me"_ Tyler says like giving Caroline a soft kiss on her head and smiles towards the Bonnie and Jeremy and leaves. _"Are you okay?"_ Bonnie asks while helping her sit up straight. _"NO! They're back. The originals. You need to leave. He's here for you. They were everywhere. At school and then home and then he took my car and I don't know but it's not safe anymore!"_ Caroline cautions Bonnie. _"Everything's gonna be okay Caroline. Where are they? Where did you see them? We're not leaving this time. They are. I'll kill them if I have to…"_ Bonnie is interposed by Kol who is standing right outside Caroline's window. _"Funny darling. You can only kill one of us and then obviously die yourself and then who'll protect this tasty little thing"_ Kol jokes pointing towards Caroline as his eyes turn red and he shows his teeth in a manner suggesting he's going to feed on her. Bonnie and Jeremy are left speechless. Caroline then understands everything, _"You compelled Tyler! You stay away from him and stay away from us. Leave us alone. We're not scared of you!" _Kol smirks at Caroline's vague plead of mercy, _"Quite the opposite actually. Every time you see or hear or even look at any one of us, your heart races faster and I can feel the blood gushing through you veins faster and faster. Not to worry. We were just visiting to show you that you can never cheat and original. We're going to New Orleans anyways. Don't have any use for you now. Although if the witch wants to accompany us…" "Get out of my sight Kol before I fry your brain"_ Bonnie interposes. _"Good bye love!"_ Kol runs towards the road in front of their house. All three of the humans go to check if it's true and to their surprise it is. Kol gets in a car in which Klaus and Elijah are sitting in front while Rebekah, Stefan and Kol are sitting in the back and before driving off they give a certain look.

Caroline shuts the door. _"Wow! What a day. Don't you think? Where were you guys when I came home?"_ _"We were in woods making out…"_ Jeremy says while winking at Care and Bonnie. _"Eww please keep details to yourself. You could've said you were busy!"_ Caroline says while giving off a disgusted look. _"It was hot and then super-hot as I …"_ Jeremy tries to annoy Caroline with the details. _"Yuck! Jer stop it!"_ Caroline says as she closes her eyes shut. _"I'm still shocked they left"_ Jeremy says as he opens the fridge to get a bottle of water. _"Yeah I doubt it. We have to be careful. They'll come back but I have put a locator spell on them. When they come closer I'll sense it."_ Bonnie assures the both of them. _"Okay so I need to bake so please clear the kitchen!"_ Caroline makes her way into the kitchen.


	18. Nothing is that simple

**Nothing is that simple**

As the day had been so 'hectic' to say the least, Caroline had her mind set for baking. She wasn't certain if the originals were gone but she was sure that they didn't want anything to do with her so she was practically free. It was celebration baking. Caroline made several batches of cookies and cupcakes and then she made a very heavy cream cake for her neighbor next door, Mrs. Fell. Caroline had very terms with her. She went to Mrs. Fell whenever she felt lonely and she was just like her mother but a lot older. For Caroline, Mrs. Fell's house was like her own so after she was done with cleaning up her kitchen, she went over to her neighbor's house. Caroline rang the doorbell and had a plate of cookies and cupcakes in one hand while a cream cake in the other. Caroline just hadn't cleaned up the mess on herself. She had flour on her face, cookie dough mixture in her hair and chocolate on her lips. When no one replied to the doorbell, Caroline casually opened the door of the mansion and went inside. The poor old lady lived in such a big house all alone. _"Mrs. F, where are you?"_ Caroline asked loudly. She banged the door close with her leg as her hands were full. Caroline was just going inside into the depths of the house_, "Mrs. F, it's me Caroline. I baked again! Where are you?"_ Caroline thought that she's an old lady she might be busy or something so she decided to wait. She was looking around when she started looking at a wall of family photographs. _"Hi, who are you?"_ said a heavy voice behind her. Caroline quickly turned around to see a young, tall, handsome man standing behind here giving her a confused look. _"Who am I? Who are you?"_ Caroline blurted out unknowingly. He let out a chuckle_, "I'm Mrs. Fell's grandson. Your turn who are you?" "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. I'm Caroline, the neighbor girl who occupies all your grandmother's time!"_ Caroline exclaimed while feeling slightly embarrassed. _"Well it's nice to meet you. She's taking a shower upstairs. You are welcome to wait."_ He smiled at her which seemed very weird. "Sure!" Caroline all of sudden just remembered that Mrs. Fell didn't have any grandchildren. Her only son was gay. She knew it this was a sham so she quickly turned around acting to grab her bag and took out a pocket knife from it_. "So you're her grandson, right?" "Yup! That's me…"_ he said smiling towards her. _"You know, I don't believe you much because her only son is gay! Who are you?"_ Caroline gave him a deadly glare_. "Well now that you know, my job is done."_ He just stands up and leaves the house. Caroline almost breathes a sigh of relief as she locks the front door after he has left but nothing was ever that simple. Was it?  
She went back to the living room only to hear the sound of someone clapping_. "You never cease to impress me!"_ said a very familiar, hot, British voice. It was Klaus who came down the stairs like he was king of the world. _"I'm with you brother. Stupid but brave"_ Kol said as he too entered with Finn. Just as soon as Caroline stepped backwards slowly towards the main door she bumped into someone and she was just hoping it's not an original but it was, Elijah. She felt like she had been cornered and she had been literally!  
Caroline stumbles forward a bit due to the intimacy between her and Elijah. _"I thought you guys left, you were through?"_ Caroline asked in a low and faint voice. _"Well we decided to stay a bit. You see I quite fancy this little town you've chosen"_ Klaus said while smirking at Caroline. Kol came very close to her and she thought he was once again going to slam her against the wall but he just took one of her cupcakes that she had baked. _"You made these? Hard to believe they're almost pretty"_ he said while licking the icing off of the cupcake. _"Where's Mrs. Fell and where's the Barbie Mikaelson?" _Caroline muttered not realizing that Rebekah was standing up the stairs with the old lady. _"Miss me sunshine?"_ Rebekah said while glaring Caroline. _"Yeah! I was just so desperate to see the person who betrayed me."_ Caroline uttered right away standing firm in front of Rebekah. _"We're not here to fight, we're here to have a good family outing."_ Elijah cut in. _"I wouldn't want to disturb your family things and all so I'm just gonna go..."_ she says while pointing towards the door.  
With his vampire speed Klaus blocks Caroline's way and she bumps into his chest. _"Seriously?"_ Caroline mutters. _"What do you want Klaus?" "Just to have a little fun… I won't bite"_ Klaus raises his eyebrows as he grabs a cupcake from behind Caroline. _"These are actually very tasty"_ says Kol while eating cupcakes like a machine. _"I wish I would've poisoned them!"_ Caroline says while crossing her arms in front of her chest_. "Poison can't kill us love"_ Klaus says while shoving the icing from the cupcake onto Caroline's face. Caroline's mouth opens wide_. "Seriously? You're gonna pay for that!"_ Caroline takes a cupcake and smashes it onto Klaus' face. _"Game on"_ Kol intervenes by throwing a cupcake at Klaus from some distance and out of nowhere the mansion turns into a warzone. Cupcakes flying here and there between the three while Rebekah, Finn watch and Elijah sighs at the stupidity of his brothers. He is actually also a little happy that at least his brothers are having fun in something other than killing. _"ENOUGH!"_ Caroline tries to be serious_, "I'm going back. No more of this nonsense!"_ As she is walking towards the door, both Kol and Klaus hit her on the head with two cookies. She turns around, _"You guys have the maturity of a 12-year old!"_ She walks towards Klaus who is standing near the huge cream cake and she grabs his head in a manner like she's going to kiss him but out of nowhere she shoves his head in the cake. _"Whoa! Klaus you my brother look like Santa Claus"_ Kol exclaims while literally laughing off his seat. While Klaus stands there still, Caroline moves out of the house back towards her own. While she was with them, she actually enjoyed but once she left she was kind of infuriated.  
Caroline opens the door of her house trying to sneak in but Bonnie and Jeremy both notice her, after all she is covered in cream, cookies, icing and cupcakes. _"What happened to you?"_ Bonnie asks while trying to control her laugh. _"The Mikaelsons happened! Don't ask… I'm going to take a shower."_ Caroline walks stiffly towards her room.  
_"Wait… they're back? How? I didn't feel them?"_ Bonnie asks Caroline as she walks towards her room. _"I'll explain everything just don't go over to Mrs. Fell's… How about you guys go over to Tyler's. Make sure he's safe and give him some vervain."_ Caroline says as she comes back to finish talking. _"We can't leave you here alone."_ Jeremy says as he looks towards Bonnie. _"Guys they won't kill me besides I'm gonna stay inside. They're not invited inside. Tyler on the other hand is totally vulnerable and shiitt…"_ Caroline realizes she forgot that it is Tyler's party tonight. _"Guys! It's Tyler's frat party. You have to go make sure they don't get invited inside please. I'll be safe I promise" "Okay but call us the minute you're feeling anything!"_ Bonnie says as she grabs Jeremy's hand and they both leave. Caroline locks the door and goes straight to her room where she turns on the shower and takes off her clothes. Till now she has only removed her shirt and she feels like she's being watched so she closes the window of her room and draws the curtain and gets into the shower.


	19. Too little for trouble

**Too little for trouble**

After an hour, Caroline comes out of the shower soaking wet. She hears the doorbell so she quickly wears the bathrobe to open the door. Her hair is soaking wet and she is bare foot. She expects to see Tyler, Bonnie or Jeremy at the door but life never gives her what she expects. As she opens the door, there stands the Mikaelson devil, Kol.  
He smirks widely at the sight of this beautiful blonde. _"What a view! Although I'll enjoy it better once I come in and tear the piece of clothing. So may I come in?"_ _"Kol you are sick."_ Caroline says while showing a disgusted gesture. _"Kol where are your manners…"_ says Klaus as he comes from behind him but he loses his word at the sight of this beautiful, hot blonde soaking wet. _"Guys seriously stop staring! It's disrespectful."_ Caroline yelps angrily. _"My apologies but you look so 'stunning'"_ Klaus says trying to cover himself while Kol interposes, _"No disgusting is the fact that we can't come in. Invite us darling. 2 is company but 3 is a party!"_ Caroline knows they're going to play these games all night so she decides to go along with it and tease them a bit. She bites her lower lip seductively and comes a bit closer to the both of them still staying inside the house_, "It would've been a fun night but I'm so sorry that you guys can't come inside. Such a pity, I'm all alone tonight!"_ Caroline shuts the door on their face as she can feel them drool all over her front porch. She goes into her room and realizes that she needs information for them so she has a plan in mind. She goes back to find them still standing at her door. She opens the door and Kol says, _"Rethinking about the party?"_ Caroline smirks at him and says, _"Only one way I'm even talking to you, drinking game. Are you guys in?" "What's a drinking game, love?"_ Klaus asks politely. _"Okay so we get a drink, first you answer and question I ask and then I answer your question. Anything!"_ Caroline says persuading them to join. _"Okay we're in!" _Klaus says. Kol smirks, _"Okay invite us in." "Nice try. Let me get the drinks and then we'll start."_ Caroline goes inside and brings the drinks. She sits at the doorstep but still inside while the original brothers sit outside. They begin their drinking session.

Klaus: _"Okay Ladies first. What do you want to know?"  
_Caroline: _"How did you find us here?"_  
Kol: _"Your witch did a weak spell and the cash transfers"  
_Klaus smirks at Caroline, _"Our turn"  
_Caroline: _"Okay ask me anything, I have nothing to hide"  
_Kol: _"If you were to choose one of us, who would you choose?"  
_Caroline is caught off guard at his question, she is blank at this moment so she instantly mutters_, "Finn"  
_Klaus:_ "Finn? Why him?"_  
Caroline: _"Because while you were all enjoying because of my blood Finn didn't."_ Caroline raised her eyebrows.  
Kol: _"I'm shocked at your choice."_  
Caroline: _"Finn has his own mysterious guy charms I guess."  
_They keep drinking and ask each other multiple nonsense questions. Finally Caroline is drunk and they get what they wanted. Actually Caroline's plan backfired, they were supposed to get drunk and answer all her questions but it all went opposite.  
Klaus: _"So tell me are you currently in a relationship with someone?"  
_Caroline innocently mumbles_, "Yes! He's Tyler, the sweetest and hottest guy ever."  
_Kol and Klaus feel a jealous fit inside them.  
Caroline: _"Last question, why are you here?"_  
Kol: _"That's because we need something and it's here."_  
Klaus smirks at his brother's clever answer. Caroline gets up stumbling here and there and then moving inside.  
Klaus: _"You're cheating, we still have one question left."  
_Caroline_: "Okay shoot"_  
Kol: _"Have you ever had dirty thoughts about anyone of us?"_ Klaus smirks and glares his brother.  
Caroline thinks for a while and then makes a childish face, _"That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot… Sweet dreams hot British boys!"_  
This is the last thing she says before she goes to her room and just falls on the bed. Both of the brothers smile at each other wickedly that they had been called hot boys. It made them feel alive and young.  
Klaus: _"How about we go and get real drinks from the bar brother?"_  
Kol: _"Let's go!"_  
They both head out to the bar celebrating their victory in getting under Caroline's skin. Klaus looks at his brother who has something to say, _"Spit it out"_ Kol gives his brother a glare, _"We still haven't completed our wager. Since we're here. The game is back on. What do you think?"_ Klaus gives his brother a deadly glare and his face goes serious until a wide smile appears on his face, _"I think you're gonna lose. She fancies me. I can feel it." "We'll see about that"_ Kol exclaims as he finishes his drink and both the originals head home.  
The next day, Caroline wakes up with a severe headache, obviously she drank way beyond her human limits. She goes down to the kitchen only to see Jeremy and Bonnie waiting for her. _"Could you turn it down a bit, I'm having a major headache!"_ Caroline utters annoyingly. _"Sure, why did you drink so much last night and that too with the original villains?_" Bonnie asks with a dead serious look on her face. _"I was playing question answer with them"_ Caroline replies holding her head. _"And what did you find out detective?"_ Jeremy jokes. _"I I…I …"_ before Caroline can finish she runs off to the bathroom and throws up. She then goes back to the kitchen, _"I don't remember what happened last night… I was out of the shower when they came and then we started the game but I don't remember at all."_ Caroline blurts worriedly. _"Did they compel you? Are you off vervain?"_ Jeremy asks. _"No I'm still taking the vervain."_ Caroline replies. _"Well you can skip school if you want…"_ Bonnie says but Caroline rejects the offer, _"I finally have a normal life I don't know for how long, I might as well enjoy it. You guys go I'll join in later" "Okay and please this time stay away from the originals till I figure out a permanent solution for them!"_ Bonnie warns as she leaves the house with Jeremy.


	20. Stay Away!

**Stay away!**

Caroline goes to her room, takes a quick shower and wear a grey hoodie with casual jeans with black shades which scream out loud, 'HANGOVER'! Caroline reaches school by walking since her car is still missing. She misses first period and then it's Mr. Klaus' class. She goes in the class before almost anyone has entered and takes a seat at the end and holds her head. She is still thinking and trying to figure out what happened last night when she hears, _"Good morning darling! You look horrible. What happened?"_ Kol says while taking the seat right next to her. _"Kol seriously shut up! You can kill me later but not today! I'm having a severe hangover and I can just kill someone right now!"_ she says rubbing her forehead_. "Okay love but don't you want to know what happened last night when things got out of control?"_ Kol's sentence caught Caroline's attention. She removes her glasses to reveal that she had a restless night. _"What happened last night?"_ Rebekah mumbled while taking her seat in front of Caroline. _"You know exactly what happened Bekah!"_ Kol says giving her a knowing look_. "Please tell me I didn't sleep with any two of you devils?"_ Caroline asks this as Klaus enters the class and hears this and passes a smirk. _"That's for us to know and for you to dot dot dot…"_ Klaus comes towards Caroline and winks at her. Caroline knows that it's her line and she might've used it while she was drunk. _"You didn't sleep with us but you did call us hot, British boys and a few more things."_ Kol says while looking at Caroline skeptically. _"Okay seriously spare me the details. I'm trusting you and if I turn out pregnant a month later I'm gonna kill you!"_ Caroline mutters without thinking and then realizes and blushes slightly. _"Looks like the drinks have clouded my brain. God kill me! I swear I'm not drinking again."_ Kol looks at her flirtingly, _"Don't worry vampires can't procreate but we love to try"_ Caroline rolls her eyes and their conversation is interrupted by a voice from the front, _"Chitty chatty girls something important that you perhaps want to share with the rest of us too?"_ Klaus says while smirking at both Caroline and Kol. Caroline buries her face in her book while Kol just smiles, _"No I was just asking her out on a date."_ This grabs the attention of everyone including Caroline. Klaus gives his brother a glare while Caroline whispers, _"Are you out of your mind? I'm going to kill you!" "Just a harmless date love?"_ Kol says while raising his eyebrows_. "Why don't you ask my boyfriend that question?"_ Caroline says loudly while the class goes _"OOOOO"_. A huge grin appears on Klaus' face, _"Let's just begin today's topic, shall we?"_ Everybody get back to the books while Caroline is shocked and infuriated at Kol's attempt to go out with her.

After what felt like a century of torture, school ended and Caroline straight away went to her locker, throwing her books inside and slamming the door so hard that everyone turned to see her. By this time, the news had spread that someone tried to make a move on Caroline, more importantly someone made a move on Tyler's girl. Caroline's anger was growing every moment and the only thing she could think of was to go to Tyler. She entered the boy's locker room, stepping angrily as she could hear whistles and hooting_. "Caroline, what are you doing here?"_ Tyler said as he looked at her surprised while Kol, who was sitting beside Tyler, looked up with wonder. _"Car…"_ Tyler wasn't allowed to complete his sentence as Caroline's lips crashed into his and before he knew it they were sharing a hot, steamy kiss. Just as this passionate couple captured everyone's attention, Caroline gave Kol an angry glare and left. _"Wow!"_ Kol said while grinning at the wonder boy 'Tyler'. _"Yeah, Caroline is like that, she is very emotional and… yeah!"_ Tyler was lost of words. Kol has a jealous rage in him and he knows this kiss was just an indication for Kol to back off but it somehow made Kol even more hell bent on getting Caroline.  
Caroline is almost out of the building when she realizes that she forgot her cellphone back in class and so she walks back inside frustrated. She quickly enters the class and looks for her phone when she hears a familiar voice, _"Looking for this?"_ It's Klaus and he's holding her cellphone. _"Seriously? Now you're stealing my stuff!" _Caroline says as she goes to him to get it. _"Not the case love, I found it here and this Tyler certainly seems interested in you. He won't stop calling."_ Klaus says while raising his eyebrows. _"Well yes he is and I am too…"_ Caroline says and snatches her phone from his grip and turns away but just as she is about to leave Klaus blocks her way and places a soft kiss on her lips. _"Is he interested in you the way I am and are you interested in him the way you are in me? Think about that love"_ Klaus says this and leaves. Caroline is still in the state of shock that an originals freaky 1000 year old blood sucker kissed her!  
Just when Caroline thinks it's been enough for one day, she goes out to the parking lot to catch a ride with any one of her friends but sees her own car except that it is busted. The tires have been slashed and the windows have been broken and looks like the car was caught in a hurricane or something. She runs towards her car and goes forward to see that Finn is there, with Rebekah, Kol and Klaus, holding a baseball bat. Caroline knows it's a site for trouble and while she's in her thoughts she watches Finn smash her car with the bat. _"HEY HEY HEY! That's my car"_ Caroline yells at him while running towards him to stop him. Rebekah blocks her way, _"I don't think you'd want to test Finn right now!"_ Rebekah warns Caroline and backs off. _"This is your car? Well then I should've dropped it in the ocean."_ Finn completes his sentence and smashes the car a bit more while Caroline just stands there holding her head. Kol butts in and says, _"Don't worry, we know you had it insured. We were just having a bit fun. See you later classmate!"_ Kol flashes away along with Finn and Rebekah while Klaus stays there and says_, "It's nothing personal, Finn is just a little angry for the ritual." "No shit!"_ Caroline says as she storms back into the building.  
From there Caroline goes straight to Elijah, in the principal's office_. "Elijah we need to talk!"_ Caroline announces as she shuts the door. _"Please take a seat Ms. Forbes"_ Elijah says while gesturing her to sit. Caroline takes a seat and tries to calm herself down not to lash out on the wrong brother. _"You can call me Caroline." "Okay Caroline what is it that you want to discuss?"_ Elijah asks curiously. _"Look, I know that you're here to stay and maybe have your revenge and all but I've finally found my happiness here and just for a change I'm happy. You guys think you can do anything you want but it's not the case. You are ruining someone's life. If you are here to kill me, just get over with it and if not then just leave!"_ Caroline exclaims angrily with a hint of desperation in her voice. Elijah looks shaken at the young girl's appeal while Caroline waits for an answer, _"Well?"_ Caroline expects him to say something and Elijah, after a moment, replies, _"I don't understand what you want me to do and what has provoked you to such a conclusion?"_ Caroline begins remembering all the others have done to her, _"For starters, Rebekah is hell bent on stealing my life while Kol just asked me out in front of the whole class, Finn just totaled my car and Klaus…"_ Caroline takes a deep breath and continues_, "Klaus kissed me! And he knows I'm in a relationship."_ Elijah is trying to look for words to cover his siblings' tracks but he is shocked that his brothers are getting so excited but he then remembers that this is the only memory of his family as one. _"Caroline I personally don't like their ways and I apologize for all this but I also know that you understand the importance of family and this 'game' is bringing my family together and family above all."_ Caroline is stunned and offended at Elijah's words, _"I thought you were the noble one. God! What you so conveniently called a 'game' is my life! I don't know why I always come to you." _Caroline stands up and leaves as a couple of tears slips her eyes but she wipes them away quickly. She heads home.


	21. You wanted it like this

**You wanted it like this**

As Caroline heads home and crashes straight into her bed and starts crying. She keeps on crying at the thought that she is completely powerless in front of the originals. She keeps weeping until she feels like she's being watched again. She goes to the window to finally investigate why she feels so. Something finally clicks that the observatory of Mrs. Fell's house in right opposite to Caroline's bedroom window and the Mikaelson family had been staying there so she was probably being watched from there. She quickly glances at the mansion's window with her teary, blue eyes to see that a figure, apparently Kol, is staring at her. She slammed her window and pulled curtains. Caroline knew this had to stop. She couldn't live in fear and she certainly didn't like to be bossed around. Caroline instantly called Bonnie and asked for her grim moirés. Bonnie told her the location but she said that she'd need an hour to get back. Caroline found the grim moirés and started to look for a way to kill originals. She found an interesting spell and an idea struck her mind to get rid of all the originals once and for all. Just when she was about to call Bonnie, she hears the doorbell ring. It was someone very impatient because in the minute she took to get there, that person had rung the bell at least thousand times. Caroline angrily opened the door only to reveal that it was Kol.  
_"Haven't we had enough for a day?"_ Caroline said with an annoyed look on her face. _"Did you and Nik share a kiss?"_ Kol asked with anger all over his face. Caroline was caught off guard at his question, _"What? What are you talking about?"_ Kol slammed his hands on the door frame as he was forced to stay outside the house, _"Don't play games with me child, and answer my question?"_ Caroline's heart skipped a beat and she quickly spat, _"Yes but it…"_ She isn't allowed to complete as Kol turns around angrily and throws a chair from her front porch onto the road and it breaks. _"Kol listen to me…"_ she says but Kol gives her an angry glare and flashes away.

_"Nik! Where are you? You sick bastard" _Kol screams as he slams open the door of his mansion. _"What's wrong with you? What did Nik do now?" _Rebekah asks trying to know why his brother was at the verge of killing the other. _"What is it Kol?"_ Klaus asks coming from his study. Kol speeds off to him and grabs him by the neck and slams him in the wall. _"You pathetic little thing, you kissed her! She's off limits so stay away from her. I have my eyes on her!"_ Kol warns Klaus but Klaus grabs his hands and breaks free slamming Kol into the opposite wall while Rebekah notices the whole conversation. _"I thought I'd make my move. We had a little 'experiment' as you know and what makes you so sure she's yours? I may just as well have claimed her as my own by that kiss we shared!"_ Klaus says while a grinning at his brother. _"Deal off Klaus. I want her and I will get her so stay away!"_ Kol warns his brother as they keep punching and slamming each other. _"She's not yours! Whoever she chooses wins remember?"_ Klaus says. _"Fine you want it this way. Prepare yourself to face disappointment. She's gonna choose me!"_ Kol says as he brushes his hands off him. Klaus smirks at him and before he can say anything Rebekah interrupts, _"You two are pathetic really! Fighting over a whore who's playing you both! I'll just go and finish her up!" "You stay out of this and away from her Bekah. This is between us."_ Klaus says warning his baby sister. Rebekah knows it's pointless to be involved in this feud between the two so she scoffs them and leaves.

Meanwhile the brothers are fighting to win the heart of this young lady, she is finding a way to get rid of them and she has an idea. So she calls Bonnie and Jeremy and they reach when they realize Caroline is going mad with this original drama. _"Care! You okay?"_ Bonnie asks as she hugs Caroline_. "I'm fine I think I found a way to get rid of them but we're gonna need your help Bon"_ Caroline says as she point towards some spells in the book. _"I heard Klaus threaten Kol once about some dagger in his heart. Well I searched about it. It kills an original if it is dipped in white oak ash. Klaus has them back at the mansion."_ Caroline says and she is continued by Bonnie, _"And if we link them together and manage to stab one original we can get rid of all of them!"_ Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy smile at each other. _"First we need the dagger and ash and a very hot distraction"_ Jeremy says while looking at Caroline who pouts at him. Their plan comes to order, Caroline will go over to the mansion to distract the originals while Jeremy will look for the dagger in Klaus' room and later on Bonnie will perform the linking spell.  
Caroline goes over to the mansion wearing a rather sexy, red top with fitted skinny jeans and boots. She enters the house seeing the door is open, she sees Klaus and Kol fighting in the living room literally beating each other_. "Hi!" _she says while waving her hand in air. Both the vampires look at her surprised. _"Hello, wasn't expecting to see you anytime soon."_ Klaus says while moving past Kol. _"Yeah well me neither but I want us to figure out everything that's going on. Don't want to see anyone get hurt. Can we talk?"_ Caroline asks both of them but only Klaus replies by nodding his head while Kol looks away. _"Kol?"_ Caroline says with a soft voice while grabbing his hand. They both look pretty shocked. The three of them go outside to the garden closing the door behind them giving Jeremy a chance to sneak in and get the dagger. _"Well first of all, what happened between me and Klaus was only one-sided! And currently I'm in a relationship so I don't have more space in my life. I'm sorry guys."_ Caroline says as she looks at both of them with an apologetic look_. "I can empty that space in a matter of seconds"_ Kol says as he gives Caroline a fierce look. Coming in between them Klaus says, _"You know you're just gonna hurt the poor boy, Tyler. Let him go because we have what we want one way or another!"_ There is only the distance of an inch between Klaus and Caroline and she comes closer to him and her lips brush against his ear as she whispers, _"Well there might be space for one now you're gonna have to work for it!"_ Caroline moves past him putting a trance on Klaus while Kol glares. Caroline then moves to Kol and places her hand on his chest, _"The same goes for you! See you guys at the party tonight"_ Caroline moves past both of them and bits her lower lip a bit as she looks back at them before finally going home.


	22. How do I look?

**How do I look?**

Caroline shuts the front door of her house as she gets back and in and asks_, "Did you get it?"_ Bonnie and Jeremy nod in agreement. _"Great acting out there. Hope it was just acting."_ Bonnie says while giving Caroline a stern look. Both Jeremy and Caroline stare Bonnie for her unnecessary comment and Caroline looks slightly offended. _"I'm sorry I just don't want to see you get hurt"_ Bonnie apologizes with a loving look on her face_. "Don't worry I'm not the one getting hurt. They are. Tonight!"_ Caroline says while smiling at her friends. _"I have to cast the spell on something that all the originals drink. Any idea?"_ Bonnie asks. Jeremy suggests, _"Wine?"_ _"No it'll be hard to get them wine when they'll be at the Bar themselves. They'll suspect it. Do it on my blood. I'll lace their drinks with it."_ Caroline says as she gives her hand to Bonnie so she can cast the spell. Bonnie puts a little cut on the tip of her finger and draws blood from it. Bonnie then chants something and says, _"It's done, now we need the hot distraction!"_ Bonnie looks at Caroline and she nods in agreement.  
Tonight there is a party at the bar, the whole town is there. After all it is Tyler Lockwood's party, the Mayor's son and the school hottie. Klaus and Kol both know that it is the perfect opportunity to make their move on Caroline. They both get ready and try to look their best. Rebekah is already attending and she forces Elijah and Finn to join the party too to lift the depression and to loosen up a little. The original family arrived around 8. They were all greeted especially knowing that Elijah was the principal and Klaus was a teacher. Everyone was careful around them. Rebekah went around with the cheerleaders, Elijah and Finn took the time to discuss their issues while Kol and Klaus leaned at the bar drinking their way through the liquor supply of the bar. They were certain Caroline wouldn't miss this is party but there was no sign of her and it was already 10. The whole bar was packed. _"You worried she's not gonna come brother?"_ Kol asks Klaus while giving him a look to leave. _"No I'm actually enjoying myself but if you're bored you can always leave!"_ Klaus replied his brother smirking. _"Fine by me, anyways I don't see Tyler"_ Kol says looking around_. "Yeah me neither. That means Caroline is here and he's probably gone to escort her"_ Klaus says while narrowing his eyes. They both are downing their drinks when they notice someone make an entrance. It's Caroline. She is looking ravishing. Her hair pulled down but curled. Her makeup just perfect and she had been wearing a black coat tightly wrapped around her. As soon as she entered she seemed to have captured everyone's attention. She looked at them and winked as she unhooked the buttons of her coat to reveal a tight, black, provocative dress sticking to her figure perfectly. Everyone's jaw dropped at the sight of Caroline in that perfect dress with her perfect figure. Tyler came behind her and wrapped his arms around Caroline's waist and pulled her into a kiss. Again it was a hot, steamy kiss. Both the original brothers almost drooled at the sight of this gorgeous blonde. As soon as they broke free, the music loudened and Caroline went to the dance floor with her date. They both danced intimately while Klaus and Kol stared and drank their lust away. _"Why is he still alive?"_ Kol asked Klaus. _"I don't know, I think it's because he's a lucky bastard"_ Klaus says as he slams his glass on the counter in anger. Just as the song fades Caroline comes over to the bar to get herself a drink, ignoring both the figures staring her, _"Tequila shots and please keep them coming!"_ Caroline said to the bartender. _"Are you just going to stare or spill the beans?"_ Caroline asked as she got closer to them and took a seat. Klaus smirked at her saying, _"You look smashing and that was quite a dance."_ Before Caroline could answer Kol interposed, _"You look sexy!"_ and earned a glare from both Klaus and Caroline. Caroline pouted at them, narrowing her eyes, _"I'm too smart to be seduced by you both!"_ she said as she bit her lower lip and rubbed her neck slightly.  
_"Now that's what I like about you. You play hard to get but I can get anything I want."_ Kol said as he downed his drink and asked for a refill. _"Well that's where you're wrong. I'm not anything! I'm a person and apparently stuck between two original hotties!" _Caroline says while downing her tequila shots in a row. _"Careful love, you might have just complimented us!"_ Klaus says raising his eyebrows. _"Did I? Oops!"_ she says while snatching Klaus' drink and gulping it in one sip. She squeezes her eyes from the effect of the alcohol. _"Have a drink with us?"_ Kol says raising his glass to her. Caroline gives them a flirty look, _"I thought you'd never ask!"_ Caroline sits down in their middle as they all have a couple of tequila shots. _"Okay now I have to go! I'm only a human!"_ Caroline says before she rushes to the bathroom while both brothers laugh and giggle like teenagers at their interaction with the young girl. _"She really is something else"_ Kol says. _"She's different today, I hope she isn't planning to try something…"_ Klaus suspects something but he is interrupted by Kol, _"Oh! Lighten up brother. She's learned to have a good time I suggest you do the same." "I guess I'm just being a bit paranoid."_ Klaus says as he downs the rest of his drink.  
Caroline goes to rest room and texts Bonnie, _'2 down, 3 to go!'_ She then leaves the rest room to find Elijah and Finn glaring her from a distance. She decides to approach them and proceed with her plan. _"What? Why are you both staring?"_ she says slightly arrogantly. _"It's good to see you're interacting with Kol and Klaus."_ Elijah says as he is referring to their earlier conversation. Caroline smirks at him while she looks towards Finn and says, _"Look Finn I'm sorry that I dissed your plan for the ritual but it'd be best if we get over it." "All is forgotten"_ Finn says as he smiles at her. _"Would you care to join us for a drink?"_ Elijah asks_. "I don't know I'm already very drunk… okay one drink!"_ she says not making it too obvious. Caroline signals the waiter and he gives them all a drink. Caroline then tries to make her way to Rebekah when she is blocked by Tyler, _"How about a dance Miss. Caroline Forbes?"_ Tyler asks while taking her hand. Caroline smiles sweetly and giggles and accepts his offer. They dance for a while and talk and talk until Tyler gives her a kiss on the head and goes to receive some guests giving Caroline the best moment to talk to Rebekah. Rebekah is at the corner talking to the cheerleaders. Caroline approaches them and when everyone turns their attention towards Caroline trying to get in her good book, poor Rebekah is totally ignored and this was one feeling she hated. Caroline gave her a knowing look and Rebekah knew this was intentional and she knew she had to have her revenge from this 'little prick'. She was just looking for the right opportunity. Caroline knew what she had planted and so to make Rebekah drink her blood, she went out of the bar from the back where it was totally lonely and Rebekah followed her in her 'revenge wrath'. She pretends to be calling someone just when she feels a cool breeze. Caroline turns around to see its Rebekah.  
_"Stalking much?"_ Caroline asks while glaring the blonde original. _"I know what you did back there. Stop messing with me! You may have my brothers fooled but you're not fooling me"_ Rebekah warns Caroline as she steps closer and points her finger towards Caroline's face_. "I really don't know what you're talking about and I don't even care…"_ Caroline is not allowed to complete as Rebekah grabs her by the neck and slams her against the wall nearby_. "You really have been a pain since you came! I can kill you in a second!" "But you haven't which means you can't. Just piss off Barbie!"_ Caroline says as she gasps for air. Rebekah loosens her grip on her neck, _"You're right, I can't kill you. But I can take pleasure from you!"_ and all of a sudden Rebekah's eyes turns red exposing her veins and she sinks her teeth into Caroline's neck and drinks from her. Caroline screams in pain and yelps around for help and all of a sudden she drops to ground, while Rebekah is slammed into the opposite wall by her brother Klaus. Kol and Elijah move towards Caroline to help her_, "Are you okay?"_ Kol asks while lifting her head_. "Here take some blood…"_ Elijah offers as he bites his wrist but Caroline refuses, _"I think you originals have done enough for the night! Thank you for your support!"_ Caroline stands up and begins to walk away while she stumbles due to the loss of blood. Klaus glares Rebekah_, "Give me one good reason I shouldn't stab you right here right now?"_ Klaus waits for an answer while Elijah and Finn leave to follow Caroline to make sure she reaches home instead of dying on the streets. _"Well?"_ Kol says as he looks at Rebekah. _"Because I managed to exchange her vervain perfume with a simple one!"_ Rebekah says as she smiles at her brother and goes back inside. Both the brothers smile at each other knowing that they could compel the girl they'd been moaning for.  
Meanwhile Caroline tries to walk back to her house while holding her neck but falls down on footpath. Elijah quickly comes behind her and grabs her. _"I said I don't need your help."_ Caroline says gesturing Elijah to go away but he doesn't listen and calls forward his brother Finn to help him_. "I know what you said but I just don't agree with you" _Elijah says while taking out his handkerchief for Caroline to wipe the blood from her neck. Caroline puts one arm around Elijah and the other around Finn and they walk her home. _"Thank you for your help which I did not need."_ Caroline says while saying at them drunk_. "Anytime Caroline"_ Finn says as he smiles and flashes away while Elijah says, _"Thank you Caroline for giving my family a chance. I appreciate it. Have a good night"_ Caroline smiles at him awkwardly and says, _"Good night Elijah!"_ and he flashes away while Caroline enters her house. She goes directly to the living room to find Bonnie waiting for her. She has an extremely worried look on her face.


	23. It hurts

**It hurts**

Caroline reaches the living room only to see her best friend crying. _"Bonnie what happened? Why are you crying? Where's Jeremy?" _Caroline asks while approaching her friend and holding her hand. _"I don't know Care, we were coming home and someone attacked us. It was most probably a Mikaelson minion and they took Jeremy."_ Bonnie says as she cries her eyes out. _"Don't worry we'll find him. Hey hey look at me. Just do a locator spell and we'll go get him." _Caroline says as she hugs her friend tightly. Bonnie cries even louder at this statement and yells, _"There was a witch. She took my magic. I can't feel it anymore. She took it away Caroline!"_ Caroline almost broke into tears as her friend told her about the incident. Caroline knew how much magic mattered to Bonnie. Caroline then knows what she has to do. She stands up and goes to her room. She gets the grim moirés and throws them on the table in front of Bonnie. _"I'm a quarter witch. Teach me. I'll do it."_ Caroline says while putting on a brave face. _"You're not strong enough Care."_ Bonnie says while giving a sad smile at her friend appreciating the effort. _"Well then I'm going to Klaus."_ Caroline says while moving away but Bonnie grabs her hand. _"He won't just tell you!"_ Bonnie says while crying. _"I'll beg him then. I won't let anything happen to Jer. I promise" _Caroline says as she releases her hand from her friend's grip who keeps weeping_. "Just stay inside!"_ Caroline says as she leaves her house.  
Blood still streaming down her neck, Caroline goes to mansion. Without knocking the door, she slams it open and goes into Klaus' study. _"WHAT THE HELL KLAUS!"_ she yells. She looks around to find the whole Mikaelson family sitting there sharing a drink and now staring her with curiosity. _"Caroline, Is everything okay?"_ Elijah asks with wonder on his face. _"We weren't expecting to see you so late. Everything okay?"_ Finn asks while getting up from his seat. _"Stop pretending all of you!"_ Caroline yells as tears stream down her pink cheeks. _"What happened now drama queen?"_ Rebekah says rolling her eyes. _"You very well know what happened. Where is Jeremy?"_ she asks giving Rebekah a glare. _"Caroline calm down love…"_ Klaus tries to say but Caroline grabs the knife near her and says, _"Don't tell me to calm down! Just don't Klaus!"_ Caroline warns him as she hides the knife behind her_. "Darling, just relax. We have no idea what you're talking about"_ Kol says trying to cover up his tracks. Elijah looks at his siblings suspiciously_, "What is this all about Kol? Niklaus?"_ They don't answer but Caroline says, _"You guys won't quit this way. Will you? Fine, I know you need me alive but if this is how it's gonna be I'd better be dead."_ She completes her sentence and stabs herself in the stomach with the knife with as much force as possible until she screams and drops to the floor. _"CAROLINE!"_ Klaus yells as he speeds to her, holding her in his arms. The others too gather around the young girl who is currently bleeding out_. "Give me Jeremy back or I die!"_ she says as her eyes begin to close_. "Stay with me Caroline!"_ Kol says as he applies pressure to the wound after taking out the knife. Klaus quickly bites his wrist and tries to feed Caroline but she refuses. _"NO! Give me your word that you'll return …"_ she can't complete before her eyes start shutting again. Klaus yells_, "I give you my word! Now drink!" _She still declines but Klaus bites his wrist and force feeds her. For a few seconds nothing seems to happen until Caroline gasps for air loudly. _"AAHHH!"_ she says as she opens her eyes to see she is laying in Klaus' lap and her legs in Kol's. She feels her wounds heeling so she decides to get up_. "Where is Jeremy?"_ she asks as tears stroll from her blue-green eyes. _"He is back home."_ Rebekah says with an apologetic look on her face. Elijah begins to say something but Caroline raises her hand gesturing him to stop as she walks towards the door with hurt all over her face. Kol quickly grabs her by her hand, _"Never try anything like that ever again!"_ She releases her hand from his grip and says, _"You don't control me! Just stay with from my family if you want me alive. This is my last warning"_ She begins to walk away again but turns around to see Klaus almost at the verge on flipping out so she says, _"And tell your witch bitch to return Bonnie's powers otherwise instead of stabbing myself, I'll stab her!"_ Caroline goes back to her home leaving the original family speechless. _"She really is a stupid one!" _Klaus says while looking at Kol and Rebekah. _"I am highly disappointed in you all. She was finally beginning to open up to us and consider us a part of her life and you ruined it once again!"_ Elijah yelled at them. _"Elijah she's only tricking us!"_ Rebekah said but Finn intervened, _"She was only being good to us because Elijah asked her to give us a chance and she agreed and later tonight she was really thankful to Elijah. You all have misunderstood her once again!"_ Finn and Elijah flash away after giving their siblings a look of utter discontent. _"Are you going to give the witch her powers back?" _Kol asks his brother in suspicion_. "No. Not until the work is done!"_ Klaus says as he turns around to hide his eyes filled with tears.  
Caroline closes the front door and calls out, _"Jeremy, Bonnie? Are you guys there?"_ Bonnie quickly replies, _"In here Care"_ Caroline goes in the living room to see Jeremy sitting next to Bonnie. Caroline tightly hugs Jeremy and asks_, "Are you okay?" _He replies by nodding with a smile on his face. _"How did you convince them to let him go?"_ Bonnie asked with surprise in her eyes_. "I stabbed myself and made a deal. A life for a life."_ Caroline replies casually as she crashes into the couch in between Jeremy and Bonnie. Bonnie's eyes fill with tears and the water begins to flood out of her eyes_. "Bon, don't cry! It's their turn to cry. We need to get strong. I promise I'm gonna get your powers back too but for now I'm gonna start practicing magic."_ Caroline says as she puts her hand on her friend's shoulder_. "I agree, no more showing them that we're weak. We go on with the plan!"_ Jeremy says as he hands Caroline the dagger.


	24. You really don't know me

**You really don't know me**

The previous week passed fairly quickly. Caroline has been practicing the spells with Bonnie's help. She wasn't that strong but she could now perform small spells like turning water to fire and aneurysms etc. Jeremy trained himself harder to be stronger against any other vampire while Bonnie tried to be normal for once. She liked it but she was very uncomfortable without the energy of magic in her veins. The past week none of them went to school or talked to the originals especially Caroline. Caroline noticed Kol a few times staring her window from the mansion and Klaus came around too few times but she didn't answer the door. It was a bright, sunny day perfect for them to execute their plan. Caroline took a shower as usual and got dressed. She then went downstairs and looked around for Jeremy and Bonnie but she couldn't find Bonnie. _"Where's Bonnie?"_ Caroline asked worriedly_. "Don't worry, she's gone to visit some far off relatives. She needed a break from all this drama. Don't worry Care, I dropped her to the plane myself."_ Jeremy said giving her a reassuring smile and then a tight hug as he kissed the top of her head. _"She's really thrown off by this all…" _Caroline was saying as she was interrupted by a knock at the door. They both went to open the door, it was the person who attacked Jeremy and Bonnie the other night. It was a lady. _"What are you doing here?"_ Caroline said with a fierce look on her face as Jeremy took out a stake from collection hiding it behind his back_. "Well I see you lack manners but you'll learn"_ she says as she tries to step in but Caroline blocks her way. _"I didn't invite you in!"_ Caroline shuts the door. But the woman chants something and the doors and windows of the house start to slam and the door opens fiercely throwing Caroline and Jeremy against the opposite wall. Caroline's head starts to bleed but she manages to get up and help Jeremy.  
_"You okay Jer?"_ she asks her friend. He nods, _"I'm fine, but you're bleeding!" "Don't worry it doesn't hurt anyways!"_ Caroline says while glaring the woman who just forcefully entered their house. She inspects the house and walks down to the living room to see the grim moirés_. "Oh look! Someone's been practicing. Wow! You really are an eager one."_ She says as she sits on the couch. _"By the way my name is Celeste. Nice meeting you!"_ she continues. Caroline glares her and begins to chant something, apparently an aneurysm. The witch notices and begins to scream and falls off the couch holding her head tightly. Just when Caroline begins to get a boost of confidence the witch stands up laughing and says, _"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm older than you you're going to have to do a whole lot better darling."_ Caroline tries to focus but nothing changes and blood streams from Caroline's nose indicating she is stressing herself. _"Stop fighting Caroline, I'm stronger. You're just hurting yourself!"_ says Celeste. Caroline stops focusing and falls unconscious into Jeremy's arms. _"Care! Care! What did you do to her?"_ Jeremy asks furiously as he grabs the woman by her throat and slams her against the wall. _"I just stopped her from trying to kill herself. If she focuses too much before she's ready, she'll die!"_ she says as she removes Jeremy's hand from her throat and leaves the house.  
Jeremy goes back to Caroline, who quickly stands up and winks at Jeremy. _"Good job, now she's gonna report back that you're weak. We have our element of surprise."_ Jeremy said as he high-fived Caroline. _"Let's go to school before any more trouble."_ Caroline says as they both go off to school.  
At school, it's again Klaus' class, Caroline pretends to be weak and stays unfocused throughout the class and the originals notice it. Therefore Caroline Forbes is called to the principal office where Elijah, Klaus and Kol are waiting for her_. "What?"_ she mutters as she enters the office_. "Please take a seat Caroline. I think it's time we finally talk!"_ Elijah says gesturing her to sit. She takes a seat in between Kol and Klaus. _"We have been informed that you have been putting more pressure on yourself than you can handle. Well try to be easy on yourself…"_ Elijah isn't allowed to complete when Caroline yelps in, _"You should mind your own business. All of you. My life, my concern! Just leave me alone and I'll be fine."_ Caroline begins to stand up when Klaus grabs her by her arm furiously and pulls her down forcing her to sit, _"HEY! Leave my arm"_ she says struggling against his grip_. "Now you listen to me and listen fine! The stunt you pulled last week was the last of your little burst outs. You traded your life for your friend's. I hope you keep your end of the deal otherwise I'll have no problem picking him up again!"_ Klaus threatens Caroline. Caroline glares Klaus angrily as her eyes widen and she begins to chant again towards Klaus giving him an aneurysm. Klaus falls to his knees as he growls in pain and Caroline steps away from him. _"Stop Caroline! You're hurting him."_ Kol says as he looks towards Caroline. Her nose starts to bleed again but she doesn't seem to care and she carries on chanting. _"Stop Caroline, for your own sake. You'll kill yourself"_ Elijah says while slowly coming towards her but before he can say anything else, she faints and falls to the floor. Elijah quickly picks her up and puts her on the chairs in his office while Klaus stands up to see the blonde_. "Is she okay?"_ Klaus asks looking towards her_. "Yeah! Her body just couldn't bear the pain so she fell unconscious."_ Elijah says while checking her pulse_. "Aren't you angry Nik?"_ Kol asks with a certain look on his face. _"Actually quite the opposite. I know she has learned magic just now and she's eager. I appreciate her practicing, besides she can't kill me!"_ Klaus says as he kissed the blonde girl on her forehead and storms off. Elijah and Kol both shocked at their brother's behavior. Kol was slightly jealous while Elijah appreciated that his brother was showing a part of his humanity. Finally!


	25. The Plan

**The plan**

Caroline woke up to the sound of her name being called out constantly, _"Caroline! Caroline!"_ She opened her eyes to see Kol fanning her as he called her name loudly. _"What happened? Where am I?"_ Caroline asked. This time she hadn't faked it, it was real. She actually didn't know how she lost control and fell unconscious. She got up from Kol's lap and sat straight holding her head, _"Oww!" "Yeah! You worked yourself up… you stressed yourself too much"_ Kol rubbed Caroline's back. _"Where is Elijah? Where is Klaus?"_ Caroline asked innocently. Kol knew it was the best moment to lie and make a move on her, so he got closer to her and held her hand while putting the other on her back_, "Elijah went to inform Jeremy and Nik was well very angry so he left. But don't worry I'm here and I'll always be here for you darling." _Caroline turned towards him and looked straight into his eyes and before she could say anything, she felt a crash on her lips. Kol was kissing her. He wasn't subtle like Klaus, he was forceful. He literally put himself on Caroline and kept on kissing her and to his surprise Caroline kissed him back. Kol's hand cupped Caroline's face as their tongues struggled to find more space into each other's mouth until Caroline backed up, _"Kol… I think we shouldn't be doing this!" "Yeah you're right, I'm sorry it was just a moment."_ Kol added cleverly and left. Caroline then smiled as she knew it was just another step for her plan to succeed. She straight went home. She locked the front door only to see Jeremy inside with his bags. She looked at him curiously, _"Jer, where are you going? Is everything okay?" _she asked him as tears started to fill her eyes. _"It's Bonnie, she's not okay and she needs me to come. I'm sorry I really have to go right now!"_ He hugged Caroline. Caroline hugged him back tightly releasing her tears, _"Yeah! You can go I'll handle myself but when will you be back?" "I don't know! It's Bonnie. I got a call from her and she asked for me… I'll try to be back very soon. Just be careful and don't try anything on your own. Wait for us and try to avoid going out of the house and don't invite anyone in without being sure"_ Jeremy gave her a certain worried look while she just passed him a weak smile, _"Jeremy, you don't have to worry… just go help Bonnie. I'll manage"_. Jeremy gave her yet another apologetic expression and then left the house. Caroline fell to the ground with tears streaming down her face. She was all alone against the originals now. She was still trying to gather her thoughts when she saw Celeste enter the house who bending down to her, _"Aww… all alone? Don't worry you have the originals and me to keep you company!" "Get away from me!"_ Caroline yelled as she ran to her room and locked it. Caroline cried for an hour or two before getting out of her room to discover that Celeste had left. Caroline breathed a sigh of relief and knew it was time for her to proceed with the plan. She couldn't live suppressed to these vampires anymore and Jeremy or no Jeremy she had to execute her plan. It was either right now or never and she chose right now.  
She got ready wearing a very sexy dress and red lipstick and long black boots, she knocked at the mansion. Kol opened the door and his jaw dropped at the sight of this gorgeous young woman_. "Caroline? I didn't expect to see you here… what are you doing here?"_ Kol asked as Caroline walked past him into the house. _"Where's Klaus? I'm here to meet him"_ she announced provoking Kol to narrow his eyes at her. _"Nik is out but you came here to see him?" "Yeah! I'll just wait in his room till he comes."_ Caroline said and moved towards the stairs as she heard the crashing of something and in a spilt second Kol had Caroline pinned against the wall. He held her arms tightly and got very close to her, his face only inches away. She could feel his breath on her face. _"You kissed me today and you're here to see my brother in this dress?" _Kol asked as his eyes inspected her figure. Caroline's heart beat faster_, "Kol…"_ She was cut off by the vampire holding her _"He doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve you!"_ he said as a cocky smirk flickers across his face, and he drops her arms and grasps her wrists bringing them above her head. Kol's eyes trail her body while he transfers her wrists to one hand and trails the index finger of his other hand down her throat. His eyes focused from her hips to her face. She meets his gaze steadily and he leans forward placing his nose along the column of her neck, inhaling. The moment his skin brushes hers, her eyes roll back into her head. He feels her scent and it drives him crazy. He lets her hands fall. They land on his shoulders, and he leans back. His palms slap the wall on either side of her. _"Kol…"_ she says as she is slightly terrified of him. There is a strange look on his face as he stares her before placing a kiss on her forehead. _"Kol"_ she says and this is all she can manage to say while he's busy enjoying her. He kisses each of her cheeks, her nose, and the corner of her lips. He pulls back and she breathes. His mouth crashes against hers, and she's slammed further against the wall. She claws at his neck, desperately trying to get any closer (if even possible). He reaches down, hitching her legs over his hips, hand hovering dangerously high underneath her dress. His fingers brush the edge of her panties and she hissed against his mouth.  
His answer is a deep laugh, and he grasps her other leg, lifting her up. She locks her legs around his waist, thighs tingling as they brush against him. She cups his face in her hands trying to kiss him harder. His tongue brushes her, and she gasps, and it urges him on. He drops her onto Klaus' bed, then nudges her legs apart with his knee and crawls between them, bunching up her dress and kissing her body as he goes. He is still adoring her when he hears, _"I'm sorry Kol!"_ Before he can react to this, Caroline stabs him in the heart with the dagger. He mouth opens with shock, gasping for air but his skin turns grey with veins exposed. He falls on top of her. She removes him from her and breathes a sigh of relief. She drags his body back to her house where she has prepared 5 coffins for the originals and puts him in one of them. She goes back to the house to find the rest and sees Rebekah and Klaus in the garden whereas Elijah in the study and Finn in his bedroom. She turn by turn drags them to the coffins and puts them away.  
Finally she is rid of these monsters for good but she feels slightly bad for Kol because she enjoyed being with Kol but she had to do this. She then wipes away the regret and sorrow and calls Jeremy, _"It's done Jer! I did it. They're dead. You guys can come back."_ Jeremy replies her with a simple _'okay'_ which is slightly awkward. Caroline doesn't focus on the negative but she is really fixated on the new beginning of her life.


	26. Prank Night

**Prank Night**

Caroline Forbes, the girlfriend of Tyler, had a normal life after all. It had been 2 weeks since she had gotten rid of the originals. It was wonderful life after she had shut them down. Bonnie and Jeremy still hadn't returned but they kept calling and checking up on Caroline frequently. They were looking for a way to get Bonnie's powers back and Caroline was not much upset about them not being here. There was nothing to worry about and this way Caroline and Tyler had the house to themselves. In short her life was almost perfect. She left practicing magic and was happy that way. No supernatural creatures crawling up her private space. It was the best time of her life. To top it off tonight was prank night when seniors pranked their juniors. They'd set up the whole school with booby traps and alarm the juniors.  
Tyler and Caroline being the heads of student chair committee were in charge of planning this and they were both very enthusiastic to say the least. It was around midnight when the couple went to the school to help their friends set up the traps. Tyler was in the school gym and Caroline was in the basketball court helping her other friends. _"The toilet rolls are almost finished Care!"_ Dana was a good friend to Caroline while Bonnie and Jeremy were gone. So was Chad who was Dana's boyfriend/secret admirer. _"Okay, I'll get some more from storage."_ Caroline said as she laughed at everyone having so much fun together. She pushed the court door open and made her way to the storage room. She turned on the light of the small room and looked for more supplies. While she was looking she felt like she's being watched and got a creep all of a sudden. She turned around to see there was nothing behind her so she just calmed herself down as she grabbed the box of toilet rolls and made her way back to the gym. She handed over the supplies to Dana_, "Here you go! I'm just gonna go and check on Ty. You gonna be okay?"_ Caroline asked her friend while smiling at her. _"Yea sure! Besides we're almost done. Tyler is in the lab super glueing the Mr. Dean's desk."_ Dana winks at her. _"Hahaha, Thanks!"_ Caroline moves towards the exit and pushes the door wide open and walks to the end of the corridor. As she pushed another door, her eyes widen in terror and astonishment she cannot believe what her eyes are showing her. She bumps into a figure. A tall, handsome and angry figure. It's Klaus Mikaelson! Caroline tries to breathe but fails miserably causing her to shake whilst staring the original vampire who seems to be in a cynical mood. _"Well well! Who do we have here? Little miss back stabber!"_ Klaus greets her with a smile on his face as he grabs Caroline by her arm. She struggles against his grip but he only holds her tighter. It begins to hurt her. He drags her unwillingly to the basketball court as she keeps struggling. _"Seniors you have been busted. Prank night is officially over! Leave and go home!"_ Klaus announces loudly as he drags Caroline to the middle of the court. None of the students pay attention towards the vampire and head out through the other door. Only Dana and Chad look at him hurting Caroline so they intervene_, "Excuse me? Who do you think you are? Leave her alone"_ Dana exclaims angrily. Klaus gives her a glare and before he can say anything Caroline yells_, "Dana, Chad run! Get out of here, I'll be fine just get Bonnie! GO!"_ They both charge towards the door but Kol comes entering from the door. _"Going somewhere?"_ Kol asks as he raises his eyebrows. He compels them both to stay exactly where they were. _"Shit!"_ Caroline mutters silently but loud enough for Kol to hear. Kol walks towards her with a smirk on his face. Klaus let's go of her and throws her in Kol's direction as she falls in his arms_. "Last I checked we were hitting heavy and then I just died darling, would you happen to know how?"_ he gave her an angry look and threw her to the floor. _"What's going on? Who are they Care?" _Dana looks scared out of her mind. Caroline gestures her to be quiet. Klaus observes how Caroline cares for her friends so he decides to play a little game_. "Let's have a little fun, Dana stand on one foot and if she puts the other foot down, beat her to death Chad!"_ Klaus beams compelling them both. Caroline looks at them worriedly and stands up, _"Klaus leave them alone. Your problem is with me not them. Let them go!"_ In a spilt second Klaus stand right in her face wanting to tear her heart out, _"You don't get to make demands. Just keep quiet and stay put as long as I allow you to live and breathe!" _He pushes her away. While the awkward silence between them, Kol and Klaus both stare at Caroline making her uncomfortable. She looks away and then she hears Tyler's distant yet desperate screams.

Rebekah comes in dragging Tyler, holding him by his neck. _"Tyler!"_ Caroline screams and runs towards him to save him. Rebekah throws him on the floor and Caroline puts his head in her lap. _"Tyler are you okay?"_ she asks while stroking his hair. _"Care! What are they doing? What's going on?"_ Tyler asks looking around. Caroline doesn't know what to say so she looks around trying to hide her eyes_. "So brother what do you want to do?"_ Rebekah asks her brother. _"For starters let's have fun with the Mayor's son. Dana and Chad why don't you rest for a while!"_ Klaus says as he drags Tyler from his leg away from Caroline. Chad and Dana sit down while Caroline yells, _"Klaus! Leave him alone."_ She tries to go after him but Rebekah holds her by wrapping her arms around her while both brothers move towards Tyler with a baseball bat. They both start hitting and beating Tyler with the bat as he growls in pain, Caroline struggles to free herself from the Barbie original_. "Leave him alone!"_ They don't even bother to listen instead they kick Tyler and exhaust him so much that he starts bleeding. Caroline then hits her head on Rebekah's as she breaks free from her grip and runs towards Tyler. She slides on the floor towards him putting him in her arms_ "Tyler! Tyler! Stay with me. Listen it's gonna be okay. I'm right here."_ Caroline says as tears stroll from her face. _"Bitch!"_ Rebekah mutters as she walks towards Caroline angrily wanting revenge but Klaus tells her off. _"Tyler look at me! I love you. Please stay with me"_ Caroline strokes Tyler's hair while he moans in pain. These words grab the original brothers' attention. They look towards Caroline and drag her away from Tyler. _"What do you want?"_ Caroline demands to know what is it that they actually want other than revenge while crying her eyes out. _"We want you to stop fooling around"_ Kol say as he grabs Caroline and compels her to stop crying. She does so realizing her perfume was exchanged and she didn't grasp it earlier. Klaus smiles as he realizes she is vulnerable. He asks Kol to leave Tyler at the hospital while he dealt with Chad and Dana but he actually meant Caroline. As soon as Kol left, Klaus compels Dana and Chad to forget everything while Caroline just stands there emotionless, _"Love I want you to break up with Tyler and look towards other options."_ Klaus moves to her and he looks straight into her wet, blue-green eyes_. "I will break up with Tyler and look towards other options"_ Caroline repeats after him as kisses her forehead and wraps his arms around her to hug her. While he is busy cherishing the moment Kol enters the court and intervenes with a smile, _"Taking advantage Nik? Losing your touch on the ladies otherwise?"_ Klaus let's go of Caroline and goes near his brother, _"Quite the opposite actually. It'll be better for her if she just forgets that Tyler kid and moves to other 'durable' options" _Klaus smirks his way towards his brother and then they keep staring each other for a while until they hug each other_, "It's good to be back alive!"_ Kol exclaims as he pats his brother's back.  
They both turn around to see that Caroline is missing. They quickly run after her realizing they never compelled her to stay. _"Caroline! We know you're here. Come out"_ Klaus says as he looks for her in the corridors. _"Don't make me find you darling!"_ Kol warns as he smiles at his brother. All of a sudden Caroline comes out from behind the lockers with a brave face, _"There's our girl"_ Klaus says as he smirks at her. As they both start moving towards her slowly she raises her hand and starts chanting a few words. The brothers step back as the lockers start banging and the doors slam against the wind_. "Caroline you must stop or you'll hurt yourself" _Klaus tries to warn her as he falls to ground in pain along with his brother but she has decided to fry their brains. Caroline at first doesn't bother to listen to him but then the power begins to consume her and she can't control it_. "I can't stop!"_ she yells as she tries to stop herself but her nose and ears start bleeding and vision goes blur. She looks to the originals for help but before they can do anything, Caroline falls to ground out cold. Klaus and Kol step forward to help her and as soon as Klaus grabs her hand he sees a huge piece of rock on her finger. It's a diamond, _**engagement ring!**_


	27. This Ring

**This Ring**

Earlier:  
For Caroline, it was just another day with Tyler and Bonnie and Jeremy were not around. Tyler invited Caroline to his home for a little family dinner. His grandparents were in town and whenever they came around, a family dinner was compulsory and Caroline always accompanied Ty. At least for the past year. This time it was going to be no different but Tyler apparently had other plans for his girl. As usual Tyler came around the house around noon. He knocked at the door and kissed Caroline as she opened the door. _"Wow! You seem happy today. Anything special?"_ Caroline asked as she invited Tyler inside. _"Yeah! Grandparents are back in town which means another shitty family dinner. So I'm here to ask you Miss Caroline Forbes. Will you be my date for the dinner of disaster?"_ Tyler asked as he kneeled in front of Caroline asking for her hand. _"I'd be honored to Mr. Tyler Lockwood!"_ Caroline puts her hand in his and laughs at him. _"Great I'll pick you up at 8"_ Tyler says as he hugs Caroline and leaves out the door. While Caroline is smiling at herself, Tyler turns back and screeches, _"Wear something pretty!"_ Caroline decides that it's the perfect time to go _**'Shopping'!**_  
She instantly leaves the house and goes out to the mall to search for the perfect dress. She finally selects Open-Back Lace Dress with the perfect Stiletto heels. She always wanted to make those family dinner even better than the previous because his grandparents loved Caroline like their own daughter. Caroline curled her hair slightly from the ends and got ready around 7.45. She then waited for Tyler until she finally heard the doorbell, _"Finally! I'm ready. Let's go!"_ she said as she closed the door behind her and moved towards Tyler's car. _"Wow you look amazing Care!"_ Tyler's jaw dropped as he looks at her. _"Thanks, are you just gonna stand there? Let's go!"_ Caroline giggles at him before moving towards the car door. As she is about to the open the door of his car, he quickly comes and opens it for her gesturing her to sit_, "Allow me."_ Caroline sniggers and sits. It's very unusual the way Tyler was being so polite and so formal. They drive to Tyler's house and she notices that the ride had been awfully silent and Tyler seemed stressed. As they reach, Tyler opened the car door for Caroline to get out, _"Thank you!"_ He offers her his arm to escort her inside. Tyler wipes off some sweat off his forehead and Caroline notices, _"Are you okay Ty? Why are you so stressed out? It's just a dinner and besides I'm with you." "Nahh! I'm not stressed. It's just my folks they can say anything at any moment!" _Tyler jokes trying to cover himself up. They knock at his front door as Caroline smiles towards Tyler. Tyler's mom opens the door and greets Caroline as she hugs her_, "Caroline! Welcome sweetheart. It's so nice to see you here. It's been quite a while"_ Caroline smiles at her and says, _"It's a pleasure to see you too after such a long time."_ They both move inside towards the dinner table to see everyone waiting for them. Caroline hugs everyone. Tyler's grandparents are there, his parents and his cousins from far off. _"I'm sorry to keep you all waiting. I hope it wasn't that long Tyler just drove so slow but thank you for having me here tonight!"_ Caroline says as Tyler pulls a seat for her around the corner of the table_. "No No! You're right on time!"_ everyone mutters at the same time making Caroline giggle. Everyone then starts staring Tyler.  
Tyler takes his seat next to Caroline who grabs his hand to calm him down. _"Don't worry Tyler, I'm with you!"_ Caroline whispers to his ear and Tyler smiles awkwardly in return. This family dinner had been the most obdurate. It was about Tyler and his childhood and generally that was not the case. Tyler was shockingly hushed the whole time usually he would be the one to talk the most. Dinner was served and enjoyed and now it was time for dessert. The waiter serves them all with chocolate pudding which was Caroline's favorite so she quickly mumbled, _"Yay! My favorite."_ Tyler smiled at her. Dinner was finished, dessert was done and it was about 10.30. Caroline thought it was late enough and time for her to leave_, "I had a lovely time, but I think it's time for me to leave. It's getting late and we have school tomorrow"_ Caroline smiles as she says her goodbyes and looks towards Tyler_. "Ty, will you drop me home?"_ Tyler seemed to be lost in his own thoughts so Caroline snapped her fingers in front of him, _"TY!" "Huh? Sorry what?"_ he asks as he gazes at her clueless_. "Will you drop me home?"_ she asks very slowly. _"Uh, yeah sure!"_ he says getting up from his chair and moving towards the door but then he hears his grandfather coughing loudly trying to indicate something apparently. He turns around and looks at Caroline. _"I need to say something Care"_ He bends on one knee. Caroline stares at him with surprise and wonder, _"Tyler you don't have to kneel to say something. Just…"_ She can't complete when Tyler begins his speech, _"It's been only a short time of 307 days since I've met you and you have rocked every moment of my life since then and I love you. You are truthful, adoring, compassionate and you always keep others first to your needs. You're really innocent and always surprise me with your virtue and I want to be surprised every time of my life so… Caroline Forbes will you marry me?"_ Tyler completes as he pulls out a huge, diamond ring from his pocket. All eyes are fixed on Caroline's face while his cousins are recording the whole moment on camera. Caroline's eyes fill with water as her mouth literally opens wide, _"Tyler… I don't know what to say. OMG! OMG!"_ she covers her mouth with her hands, trying to hide her guilt, terror, lies but most importantly her happiness _"Care it's kind of hurting my knees so just give me an answer already!"_ Tyler pleads while snickering at her playfully. Caroline is so sure that she should refuse and just leave but her heart tells her to go for it because this was the happiness and normal life she was looking for after all and now that the originals were out of her way, _"YES! YES I would love to marry you…"_ she declares as Tyler puts the ring in her finger. Everybody claps and hoots behind them while Caroline and Tyler share a sweet yet warm kiss.  
And this is how Caroline Forbes had a huge ring in her finger. They had kept it a secret till now and had planned to reveal it to Bonnie and Jeremy in a 'welcome back' party. But things don't always go according to plan here_**, do they?**_


	28. Punish you for love

**Punish you for love**

The sunlight shone right through the windows. She couldn't properly open her eyes and see what was happening around. With the light excelling right into her eyes and her blurry vision, she was almost blind. She tried and struggled many times to open her eyes but her head felt heavy. After multiple attempts to gain her consciousness, Caroline finally got a hold her senses to see that she was moving. She was in a car and sitting to her right was Kol while to her left was Klaus. She was resting her head on Kol's shoulder while she was knocked out. She instantly moved her head from his shoulder and shook her head.

"_Rise and shine darling!"_ Kol said but she couldn't register. _"What? Where? Where am I? What's going on?"_ Caroline blurted as she widened her eyes after rubbing them for quite a while. No one replied her. She kept staring around trying to catch a clue about what is going on. She then noticed someone turn his head backwards from the passenger seat towards Caroline. It was Elijah. He only gave her a decent smile before he faced the window again_. "Elijah, what's going on? Where are you taking me?"_ Caroline looked up to him expecting an answer but he kept quiet. _"Kol!"_ Caroline yelled looking to her right. Kol totally ignored her presence_. "Will somebody tell me what's going on?"_ she yelled as she moved her fingers through her hair and pulled them slightly. _"We're going back to our home. It's all you need to know and it's all you're going to get!"_ Klaus proclaimed without making eye contact with her. _"NO! Stop the car… Stop the car right now! I swear I'll kill myself if the car doesn't stop!"_ Caroline yelled at the top her voice pointing her finger towards Klaus warning him. The next thing she knows the car stops. They all got out of the car to make way for Caroline. She got out of the car and stretched her legs while the three originals looked away from her.

"_What is going on? You weren't this pissed about me daggering you back there… What's wrong?"_ Caroline said demanding an answer. Klaus quickly moved towards her and in a matter of seconds he was standing right in front of her. Caroline stumbled for a moment until she felt Klaus holding her hand tightly and raising it to her face_. "What is this? This ring!"_ Klaus yelled as he brought the huge rock to Caroline's attention and then dropped her hand furiously as he paced back and forth the road side. _"Busted blondie!"_ Kol exclaimed angrily. Caroline was in a state of shock. She never ever imagined for them to find out. She expected them to be dead! _"Klaus… I…I …"_ Caroline mumbled but she can't find the appropriate words to say. Klaus glared daggers at her.

Caroline suddenly realized she is not bound to answer them and she put on a brave face and took a few steps ahead towards Klaus and looked him in the eyes and said, _"I'm not answerable to you! It's my life my choice! You are no one… no one at all!"_ Klaus stepped closer and was about to probably grab her by her throat but Elijah stepped in and stopped him and Klaus only glared Caroline saying, _"You shouldn't be testing my patience right now! I might even do something I'll regret…"_ Caroline interrupted him_, "Oh please! You have had a million chances to kill me but you haven't… you won't kill me!"_ Klaus scowled at her and was about to say something but Kol interrupted, _"Darling you're not on vervain and you can't use magic. Not a good time to mess with an original! And your witch and hunter can't even save you right now. Better watch what you say…" "Or what?"_ Caroline said as she narrows her eyes at him. _"How about I go and pay Tyler a little visit again?"_ Kol smirked at her_. "Don't make me fry your brain again Kol!"_ Caroline warned him but he let out a slight chuckle before saying, _"Yeah, about that… we had Celeste take your power. We couldn't have you little witches run around." _Caroline looked at him as she felt the rage build inside her until she yelled, _"What the hell do you want from me?" "Well I want to kill Tyler!"_ Klaus said as he looked at his brother. _"Me too!"_ Kol smirked. _"Just stay away from him. You kill him, you kill me! Your choice. Besides since when do you have an interest in my love life? All you ever need is my blood for some stupid-ass sacrifice"_ Caroline said as she raised her eyebrows. Both the brothers looked at each other to find an answer to explain their feelings but failed miserably.

"_Enough!"_ Elijah interrupted this constant bickering. _"Miss Forbes you can't always win. You need to learn when to give up because you are going to have to relinquish this time." "Compel her already!" _Klaus said as he rolled his eyes. Caroline's eyes fill with rage. She was just moments away from losing her life again_, "So you're going to punish me for falling in love? Fine I will do what you want me to but on my own terms."_ Elijah breathed heavily, _"You realize you will have to break your commitment to your beloved friend Tyler is it?"_ Tears wandered down Caroline's face but she possessed the bitch face and gave them a cold shoulder, _"Fine but I need to say goodbye. This isn't the right way and you know it." "Fine, we give you one month to bid your friends and family farewell and then you come will us willingly"_ Elijah said as he moved towards the car. Klaus scoffed angrily and Kol smirked while Caroline fell on her knees crying. She had to once again give up on her own life. She buried her face in her knees and cried for a good 15 minutes until Kol offered her his hand. Caroline glared him with her teary, wet eyes as she picked herself up and went back to the car.

Their journey back was utter silence. The three originals kept stealing glances at the beautiful, young girl but she wouldn't say a word. It was a ride of pure torture which finally ended as they had returned to the town they were so keen to leave. Without saying a word, Caroline got out of the car and went towards the front door of her house as tears fled her eyes. She was almost about to enter but stopped when she heard Elijah, _"I hope you won't forget your promise."_ Caroline didn't even turn around to spare him a glance and went inside. She vowed to herself to give them the silent treatment for as long as possible. She moved instinctively towards the living room only to see Bonnie and Jeremy sitting there. _"Caroline?"_ Bonnie looked at her friend who viewed like a wreck_. "Are you okay?"_ Jeremy asked as he came forward to hug his best friend but Caroline just nodded slightly and started sobbing_. "It's gonna be okay Care. Don't worry we're back!"_ Bonnie said soothing her friend with a group cuddle.


	29. This is how I'll remember you

**This is how I'll remember you**

The previous week had been rather tormenting. Caroline told her friends what had happened while they were gone. They too revealed a few things, firstly it was Stefan who kidnapped Bonnie and called Jeremy so that Caroline would be alone and Celeste was the one who located the originals and un-daggered them because apparently Bonnie's spell to hide them wasn't so perfectly executed. Bonnie had still not got her powers back and Caroline too was incapable of using magic. Caroline refused to meet Tyler or to go to school for a few days. She just wanted her life to be over in a blink. She didn't want to feel the pain of being dragged away from her friends and family again and more importantly she didn't want to spend the rest of her life with the original family.

Caroline was sitting in the living room, staring out of the window, thinking about her life when she heard a knock at the door. At first she ignored, thinking it would be Tyler or Klaus or Kol but then something inside her forced her to open the door. She wanted to say goodbye to Tyler so she thought if it was him, she'd just get it over with. She opened the door and to her surprise it was Rebekah. Caroline gave her a **'WTH do you want'** look while Rebekah just responded with a warm smile. Caroline was about to shut the door in her face, _"Look Caroline, just hear me out!"_ Rebekah pleaded. Caroline rolled her eyes, _"Rebekah I already told your brothers I'd deal with Tyler… I have two weeks to do it… Just leave me alone till then!" "Caroline I'm sorry! I should've never deceived you. Look, Nik has never allowed me to love anyone and now seeing him do that to you too made me realize that I was no better than him to you and I want to say I'm regretful for my part in all this. I might not be able to protect you from my brothers but whatever I do is only for my family and you of all people know the importance of family."_ Rebekah began to make her way back to her home when Caroline shouted, _"I forgive you but just look over what you're doing in the name of family"_ Rebekah turned around and passed her a wretched smile and flashed away.

Caroline knew it was time to break the news to Tyler so she went upstairs to get dressed and go to Tyler's. By the time she got down, she saw Tyler sitting in her living room. _"Tyler!"_ Caroline said with her eyes widened and her expressions incomprehensible. _"Care… you've been avoiding me so I thought I'd come to you before you can make any more excuses"_ Tyler said as he went closer to kiss her but Caroline stopped him, _"Tyler we need to talk…"_ she took off her ring and took forward his hand and put it in his hand, _"I can't do this. I'm going back and I don't want to … I can't do this…"_ Tyler was completely speechless. He put the ring in his pocket and went closer to Caroline and kissed her. Their gazes met and locked, sweeping her out of reality on a tidal wave of emotion, like always. Caroline kissed him back thinking this was the last time she'd have the chance to love him, Tyler put his hands on her back and removed her top. Caroline decided to revel in the moment instead of ruining it. She knew it's wrong but her body had a will of its own. She helped him remove his shirt and they both moved towards her bedroom. Both the love birds jumped onto the bed and kissed each other harder than ever until Tyler broke free and started kissing her neck, leaving a trail of kisses from her ear to her chest. Caroline not only lost her train of thought, she lost all coordination. They made love to each other until the lust and desire inside their hearts was achieved.  
Caroline woke up in the morning to see that Tyler was already up. She was resting her head on his bare chest while he was looking at her. _"So have you reconsidered?"_ Caroline looked at him with guilt ridden eyes, _"Tyler…" "I know, I know. This was just in the spur of the moment and we got carried away but I really hope you'd change your mind."_ Tyler said as he kissed her forehead and got up. Caroline let out a few tears and wrapped the white, satin sheets around her naked body. Tyler got dressed and took a seat at the edge of the bed while Caroline looked at him not wanting to let go. _"This is how I'll remember you… pink cheeks, wet eyes and a beautiful heart that beats for everyone"_ Tyler smiled at Caroline who let out a few tears before Tyler kissed her cheek and left saying, _"Goodbye Caroline!"_

Caroline just took a few moments to compose herself before she finally got up, took a shower and washed up all the memories her life. Her life with Tyler and being here was all just a big dream for her. She directly then went to Elijah to tell him that she had held up her end of the bargain. She just stepped out of her house to see Elijah approaching her. _"Elijah…"_ Caroline said but was cut off as Elijah grabbed her by her arms and shook her a little, _"What did you do? I gave you a chance and you …" "Elijah what's wrong? I did as you told me… I said goodbye!"_ Caroline said as she remembered the harsh yet pleasurable moment of saying farewell. _"Niklaus and Kol left the house very angry after visiting you. What did you say to them?"_ Elijah asked with worry written all over his face_. "They didn't come here… I was with Tyler. Oh my God! I was with Tyler."_ Caroline said realizing Klaus and Kol might've heard them 'canoodling' over each other_. "What have you done? Do you know where they might've gone?"_ Elijah asked but Caroline's heart kept sinking.

She quickly ran towards the street and yelled back at Elijah_, "Go check the school. I'll check Tyler's!"_ Elijah flashed away to the school while Caroline dashed and sprinted to Tyler's home. She finally reached to the front door. She quickly barged in and in a moment she was slammed against the wall by Kol_. "Done so soon?"_ Kol's anger had no limit. He could've snapped her neck in a second without thinking. _"Where's Tyler?"_ Caroline asked while trying to breathe_. "Here he is love. He's going to pay for what he did!"_ Klaus entered the room while dragging Tyler. _"TYLER!"_ Caroline yelled trying to break free from Kol's grasp. _"Now I only see one punishment for what he has done… death!"_ That was the last thing Klaus said before he snapped Tyler's neck like a twig. Caroline shrieked and bawled as soon as Tyler's body fell to the ground. Klaus and Kol grinned at each other and Kol let the girl go to her much-loved. _"Enjoy your time together now!"_ Kol remarked before Klaus and he left. Caroline cried and wept for hours until she decided it was time to hide Tyler's body before his parents got home so she took his body to her house with Elijah's help.  
Caroline told Elijah to leave because she was too disturbed to deal with any more originals for the day. She closed the door and turned around and dropped her keys to the floor, shocked to see what her eyes had just shown her.


	30. Do I even have choice?

**Do I have an option?**

A tall, dark and handsome man stood in front of her. It was Tyler and he was very much alive! Caroline eyes widened as she could not think straight. Her mind was yelling **'He's a vampire!'** but she did not want to believe this until his words interrupted her thoughts, _"Caroline?"_ Caroline hugged Tyler tightly and he hugged her back. They both went to the living room and Caroline knew that she could no longer lie to him or make up stories so she had to tell him the truth. Of course he was a vampire, he would already know much about it. Caroline grabbed Tyler's hand and reassured him that it's going to be okay and then she told him everything from the start including the 'breakup'. Tyler looked like he had seen a snake. _"I need some time to take all this in Caroline."_ Tyler said as his held his head for a while and then got up to leave. _"I know Tyler and you need some time alone. Especially away from a vampire-magnet like me!"_ Caroline let out a sad chuckle and walked with him towards the door. Tyler only smiled back slightly and said_, "Goodnight Caroline!"_ Tyler hugged her tightly and buried his face in her neck. Caroline held him close to make him feel better as she said_, "Goodnight Tyler!"_

It had been a few days after Tyler had transitioned and he frequently came to Caroline for help to control his blood lust. It was the 4th day and as usual she had given him a lecture and he was about to leave as he hugged her. Caroline tried to break free from the hug but Tyler held her close. It was beginning to get uncomfortable. She shifted unnervingly but Tyler grabbed her arm and brought his face close to her neck. His nose brushed over her skin_. "Tyler … what are…?"_ Caroline noticed that his eyes are turning red. She knew exactly what that meant and the next thing you know, he sunk his teeth into her neck. Caroline screamed and yelled for help but she knew that she was alone. The poor, young girl struggled against his grip but he kept drawing blood until he let go. Caroline fell to her knees as she looked over to Tyler whose face was covered in blood, HER BLOOD. She thought the worst was over but he again clutched her bit her neck_. "Tyler let go… you're going to kill me! Tyler you have to stop! Please!"_ Caroline pleaded but he was no longer the caring human Tyler. He was a bloodthirsty vampire. Everything began to haze and she was about to blackout when she heard someone standing at the door, yelling her name. It was Klaus.

"_Caroline!"_ Tyler didn't even bother to look at him while he relished a drink from his ex-girlfriend. Caroline looked at him with her eyes fluttering, _"Kla…Klaus, help me!"_ Tears streamed down her face as she felt like her soul literally leaving her body_. "Invite me in. I promise I won't kill him. Just INVITE ME IN!"_ Klaus yelled. _"Come in…"_ Caroline couldn't complete before everything blacked out and she was out unconscious. She thought that she was probably dead but Klaus stepped in just in time and snapped Tyler's neck and fed her his blood.

Caroline was half conscious when Klaus carried her to her bedroom. He carefully placed her in the middle of the bed and covered her with a blanket. Just when he was about to pull back from her, he noticed a soft yet firm clasp on his hand. It was Caroline's hand. She looked at him as tears escaped her eyes, _"Klaus, what will happen to him?"_ Klaus passed her a tender smile as he grabbed her hand more firmly and lay in her bed putting his arm around her. She particularly didn't like the idea that Klaus was the person comforting her but it was better than being alone. She rested her head on his chest and fell asleep. Klaus felt the tears stain his shirt. He stayed there the night and enjoyed her. He surprisingly felt calm watching her sleep like a baby. As much as he wanted to stay there and be there for her, he had to teach a certain vampire some manners.

Caroline woke up and looked around her room to see if Klaus was there or not and he was not. She gently rubbed her neck and noticed the wounds had healed. She then quickly ran to the entrance of her house to see if Klaus had killed Tyler or not but she found no sign of him. She instantaneously ran to her room, changed and was ready to leave when she noticed Bonnie and Jeremy entering the house giggling, _"Caroline! Where are you going so early? How are you even up? It's 6 A.M."_ Caroline gave her a look, _"Seriously! With all that's going on you're going to ask me how I'm awake at 6 in the morning."_ Caroline snapped at her but then apologized, _"Look I'm sorry but I don't have time for this I have to look for Klaus."_ Both Jeremy and Bonnie glared her but she ignored them and ran out of the house. While she was leaving she thought that they are always late and never actually there to save her and something about Bonnie was different. Very different lately. She wouldn't leave Caroline alone like this but now a days Bonnie had changed. Maybe tired of protecting her because she was more focused on making out with Jeremy these days. Caroline sponged all these nasty thoughts away in a second.

Her first instinct was to go to Klaus' mansion and she did. She knocked and waited for someone to open but then she realized it's 6 in the morning so she just entered the house and made her way to Klaus' bedroom. _"Klaus?"_ Caroline said softly while looking around. She noticed the sound of the shower so she decided it's best to leave. Just when she was about to exit, she bumped into someone. Of course it's Klaus and he's naked_. "Good morning love!"_ he said while beaming at her. Caroline couldn't help but stare at this bare chest for a while, _"Enjoying the view?"_ he raised his eyebrows. Caroline replied quickly by covering her eyes with her hand, _"No! I mean just… Wear a shirt or something!"_ Klaus smirked at her and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his lower body, still not leaving Caroline's way. _"Are you decent?"_ she asked as she began to peak. Klaus smiled and said, _"Depends on what you call decent love"_ Caroline rolled her eyes_. "I assume you're here about Tyler"_ he said as he gestured her to take a seat on his bed, _"Well he's newly turned so he needs to learn to control himself, therefore I called a friend to help" "Okay and actually I was here for something else too. Thank you for staying last night. I know you could've left but you stuck around so thanks!"_ Caroline said as she leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against his cheek. Caroline could feel the smirk appear on his face so she joshed, _"Now I'm gonna go before Kol gets a jealous fit!"_ Klaus frowned slightly at the mention of his brother's name. They both headed downstairs only to see the whole original family and Bonnie waiting for them. _"Wow! What a scandal…"_ Kol exclaimed while glaring his brother. Caroline heard something, she looked behind Finn to see Jeremy trying to break free. He was tied up with ropes and his mouth covered with duct tape. _"Jeremy! Bonnie what's …"_ Caroline screamed but instantly turned around to see Klaus inject something into her neck. Everything went black and she dropped to the floor while Jeremy's eyes widened. Kol smirked at his brother as he said, _"Nothing like a bit of good acting!"  
_  
Caroline woke up with a slight pain in her neck. She noticed her surroundings, half expecting it to be the Mikaelson mansion's dungeon or Klaus' bedroom or something but she's in her own bedroom, in her own house. She got up and saw no one was in the room. She suddenly realized that she had been sedated by Klaus while Jeremy had once again been kidnapped and Bonnie was in on it. This time Caroline wasn't upset but she was angry because she had honestly had enough. She had surrendered to her fate with the originals and she did as they told her to but they were again and again stabbing her in the back. She knew her only chance was to escape and go to Tyler for help. She tip toed to the door of her room. She opened it slightly and looked around. When she saw nobody she decided to make a run for it. She slowly made her way downstairs and glanced at the kitchen and living room before she ran towards the door grabbing her shoes from the side of the front door. She finally decided to run for Tyler's house. After 10 minutes of running, she lastly arrived at Tyler's house. She knocked at the door when she was met by a pair of familiar eyes. It was Carol Lockwood, Tyler's mother.

_"Caroline! What a pleasant surprise."_ She exclaimed as Caroline bent down on her knees to catch her breath while sweating and puffing. _"I assume you came running. Come on in and have a glass of water."_ Caroline only smiled at her and entered the house. They both walked towards the living room and took a seat in front of each other. There was complete silence for a while until Carol started, _"I know you're here to talk about Tyler. Your friend Bonnie came by to tell me that he'll be staying with you guys for a while. There is some stuff that you two need to sort out and he was too scared to ask for permission himself. Well I understand and you both have my permission." _Caroline looked at her in surprise. It took her some time to let those words sink in and she just couldn't help but notice the way Carol was talking. It was almost like she had been compelled_**. **_**SHE HAD BEEN COMPELLED!**

Caroline's eyes instantly grew wider and her jaw dropped, _"You've been compelled!"_ Carol looked at her with confusion but still passed her a sweet smile, _"I'm sorry dear what did you say?"_ Caroline quickly realized her words and mentally slapped herself, _"I mean did you recently invite anyone inside. I mean did someone come to visit you with Bonnie, my friend?"_ Carol passed her a worried but small smile saying, _"I'm sorry Caroline but that's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot…"_ Those words caught Caroline's attention and she knew it had to be Kol or Klaus who had compelled her. They were using her dialogue. She just realized how much damage one night of drinking had caused. Back to reality, Caroline shoved her face into her hands and then ran her fingers through her hair. _"I think I'm going to go but Tyler will be back soon. Take care Mrs. Lockwood."_ Caroline stood up and hugged her. Caroline realized it was her fault Carol was in such a mess so she took off her vervain bracelet and took Carol's hand, _"I'd like you to wear this at all times please. Think of it as a permanent present from me and Tyler" _Carol smiled saying, _"Thank you Caroline sweetheart. It's truly very lovely"_ Caroline then just took off.

She walked very slowly back to the hell she escaped from. She knew she would be safe there because the originals weren't invited. Well except Klaus no one was invited. She could deal with a treacherous witch and one original but for now she had to find Tyler and more importantly Jeremy. She wanted to scream with all the drama her life was shoving up in her face. She wanted to scream and shout and probably to kill a vampire. She went towards a lonely area where there was apparently no body. She started screaming and yelling and then started jumping and stepping harshly as if she was punishing the Earth for all happening to her. After a few minutes of pure anger and rage, she composed herself to go back and deal with the witch drama. She went back to her house. As soon as she reached the door, she knew she was entering hell but she was prepared to go through anything to get Jeremy.


	31. Unexpected Guests

**Unexpected guests**

Caroline took a hold of her confidence and opened the door of her house. She opened it with confidence yet very calmly so she wouldn't grab anyone's attention. By anyone she meant Bonnie's. She quietly walked towards her bedroom to get her cellphone and a few of her necessary items when she thought it was her house and she had every right to confront Bonnie. She changed her direction and went towards the living room. She could swear what her eyes showed her were just her worst nightmare. Her jaw dropped, her eyes widened and her legs starting shivering. It was the Original family, Celeste and Bonnie in the living room. She was staring them just when she caught everyone's attention.

Elijah, Finn, Celeste and Bonnie were standing in the middle probably arguing about something, Rebekah was sitting on the corner, filing her nails, with Kol who was sipping from a blood bad and Klaus was leaning against the wall downing the alcohol she had kept hidden for high school drama. And now they were all staring her.

Caroline ignored the rest of the people in the room and glared Bonnie while moving closer to her, _"I wasn't informed we were having… guests over?"_ Caroline spat while her gaze never leaving Bonnie's. _"I didn't think it was necessary to tell you everything"_ Bonnie replied coldly. _"You better have a good explanation for this bloody hell invitation of yours!"_ Caroline warned her friend while pointing her finger towards the witch. Her voice was laced purely with anger and rage and if Bonnie hadn't saved her earlier she could've just stabbed her to death. Caroline didn't let her answer and continued, _"And where's Jeremy?"_ Her gaze now directed towards Elijah. Elijah opened his mouth to say something but Klaus interposed, _"He's away but…"_ Caroline didn't allow him to finish and raised her hand to silence him, _"I don't feel like talking to you so just mind your own damn business"_ Caroline spat out angrily while staring him with a stern look of her face. Rebekah, Finn and Celeste let out a low chuckle knowing that this mere human had just answered back the Niklaus Mikaelson. Kol smirked and was about to say something when Caroline directed her gaze towards him, _"Same goes for you. You're no better."_ Kol was left speechless but Klaus had anger in his eyes, _"Careful there love! My leniency has its limits!"_ He warned but only caused Caroline to flare up, _"Go ahead do what you want. Kill me! I'd be glad to get rid of you monsters at once!"_ Her cold reply was enough to silence Klaus.

She again turned her head towards Elijah, _"So tell me where Jeremy is and what's going on?"_ Elijah looked at her narrowing his eyes, _"Jeremy is fine but he's away along with your friend Tyler. And what is going on is that we had a deal and we are following the plan. You can go and wait upstairs till we have need for you"_ Caroline pouted at Elijah's reply with her eyes narrowed at him, _"Seriously? I can go and wait upstairs till you have need for me!"_ She mimicked his way of talking. Kol let out a laugh earning a glare from Klaus and Caroline. She continued, _"I think you've forgotten what happened the last time you decided to kidnap Jeremy. Well let me tell you what happened. I took a knife and stabbed myself in my stomach. I can help refresh that memory again but this time I'll drive it through my heart. I'm sure vampire blood cannot cure that!" "You won't do it again"_ Elijah called her a bluff and looked down on her.

Caroline stepped forward in a threatening manner, _"That's what you thought the last time"_ Klaus quickly flashed in front of her, grabbing her arm tightly. She struggled against his grip but he only tightened his grip bruising her arm, _"Let me go!"_ she yelled while punching his chest which didn't even affect him. _"You don't get to threaten us. Not anymore. It was just once that I tolerated a stunt like that… Don't test me love!"_ He hissed and let go of her arm abruptly. Caroline rubbed her arm softly where his grip caused bruises as she stared him. Kol interjected immediately, _"Don't stare darling! It seems too desperate."_ Caroline looked at him with revulsion and replied, _"Oh I'm just silently cursing you and your mother for that matter. How could she have given birth to five devils all in one lifetime?"_ Everyone' expression changed and they all looked towards Bonnie now.

Celeste suddenly cut in the conversation and said, _"Caroline I'd choose my words very wisely for the most powerful witch of all time especially when she's standing in the same room"_ Celeste gestured towards Bonnie who began to speak bringing her hand forward towards Caroline, _"Hello Caroline. My name is Ester. I am the mother of these 'devils'. It's a pleasure to meet you!"_ Caroline looked at her with her left eye twitching, _"Please don't say you've possessed Bonnie's body" _Ester nodded while smiling. _"Seriously? Is there anything normal that happens in this world!"_ she yelled almost at the top of her voice pulling her hair. _"Don't stress yourself Caroline and go upstairs."_ Finn added as he motioned her to leave. _"No!"_ she said as she angrily tapped her foot on the wooden floor, continuing, _"We had a deal. I kept my end of the deal. I broke up with Tyler and I didn't try to escape or to kill you and I was prepared to say my goodbyes then why Bonnie and Jeremy?" "Well they are an essential part of the plan and we never promised their safety. Nonetheless we are nothing but generous so we'll spare their meaningless lives"_ Kol replied. _"It's so funny. I talk to one original and the other replies. I thought a thousand years might've melted some manners but I guess I was so wrong."_ Caroline said while eyeing Kol who simply grinned at her. _"And what are you? Mad or something? You killed Tyler! You douche bag!"_ Caroline accused while grabbing Klaus by his arm as he grabbed her a few minutes ago. Klaus smirked at her, _"Oh yes! We still have to discuss. I thought we had a deal you would say goodbye but instead here I found you both sharing sweet kisses and doing what not!"_ Caroline wasn't sure how to reply. Was she supposed to feel guilty, apologize or was she supposed to argue? Just then Rebekah stood up and started, _"Oh Nik, please leave the poor girl alone. She already got punished for what she did. That boy did drain her out, did he not?"_ Caroline looked at her with disgust in her eyes but then realizes that she was only trying to reduce Klaus' anger.

"_Enough!"_ Elijah finally spoke up. _"I suggest you go upstairs yourself otherwise we have other methods. As much as we enjoy your company we don't have all day for your bickering"_ Elijah smiled at her and rose his eyebrows. _"I'm not going until I get my answers!"_ Caroline spat as Kol sped in front of her saying, _"Don't worry I've got it!"_ She was confused by his statement but in a blink it was clear. He swept her off her feet and threw her over his shoulder, holding her by her legs while her body hung behind him. Caroline yelled and struggled against his grip as he moved towards her room, _"Put me down! Kol I'm serious put me down! Right now!"_ She started hitting his back but her mere human hands didn't do much to an original but it seemed like he was enjoying watching her struggle.


	32. What can I say?

**What can I say?**

Finally after what seemed like a millennium they reached her bedroom and he literally threw her on her bed. Caroline got up and sat straight in her bed while Kol inspected her room. _"So this is your typical teenager room. I must say I love your underwear drawer the most. The red lace ones especially caught my attention."_ He said as he winked at her. _"I was right about the whole manners thing after all"_ Caroline said as she opened her beside drawer. Kol watched her movement closely. She took out an iPod. She pushed the earphones into her ears and started going through the songs just when Kol smiled at her. In a moment Klaus entered the room with a devious look on his face, _"How are you doing love?"_ Caroline looked at him and faked a smile, _"Oh I don't know. Waiting for a bunch of assholes to find a plan to torture me. Not much. How are you doing?"_ Kol and Klaus smirked at her. Klaus took a seat at the edge of her bed while shutting the door and Kol crashed on the bed right in front of her. They both looked to her for some conversation but she seemed too busy with her iPod. Out of nowhere Kol snatched her iPod and threw it out of the window and she yelled, _"Hey! I was using that!"_ Kol again crashed in front of her onto the bed, smirking, _"And we were looking forward to having to get to know you!" _Caroline rolled her eyes at them and crossed her arms.  
After a few minutes of silence she noticed that she was almost stuffed between Klaus and Kol on one bed and they were staring her ridiculously. She felt very uncomfortable and looked at Kol and then at Klaus, _"What?" "We're looking for you to start a conversation love"_ Klaus replied while passing her a dimpled smile. Caroline sighed deeply before saying, _"What do you want to know?" "Well come on! Talk to us like we're your friends and have some fun. Make this babysitting duty interesting"_ Kol added. _"Seriously? Make this duty interesting! I'm tired let me sleep. Now move!"_ Caroline snapped while imitating Kol's expressions as she pushed him to her side and lay in the middle of both the originals. Kol and Klaus just kept smirking.  
Caroline finally closed her eyes to sleep when she heard Klaus say_, "We know one thing for sure love"_ Caroline smiled at him sarcastically and said, _"Enlighten me!"_ Klaus let out a slight chuckle saying_, "You love to use seriously in all your sentences!"_ This got Caroline's attention and when she almost smiled at this she felt a touch on her cheek. It was Klaus. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek as she had on him the day before_. "Sleep tight!"_ Klaus said before he rested down right next to her. Kol got a jealous fit and thought it would be only fitting for him to kiss her too so he too placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and winked before laying at her left. She was now packed between two originals and the distance between them was almost equal to zero. It was a bed for 2 not for 3. They were so close that their bodies were colliding and with these thoughts Caroline's brain gradually shut and she fell asleep.  
Caroline woke up to the sound of someone calling her name. She blinked really fast after opening her eyes. She saw that Kol and Klaus both had left and Elijah and Rebekah were standing in front of her. She got up and sat up straight in the bed rubbing her eyes. Rebekah smiled at her while Elijah had no expressions, _"I'm glad you're awake. We have things to discuss and it has been almost a whole day and you haven't eaten anything. You can come downstairs after changing. Everyone is waiting."_ Elijah then left Rebekah and Caroline in the room. Rebekah opened Caroline's closet and took some clothes out of the closet and put them on the chair, _"Change and get downstairs. Mother has prepared the food today."_ Rebekah smiled and left the room too. Caroline rolled her eyes as she got out of bed and moved to grab the clothes as she almost enacted Elijah's accent. Caroline got ready and then went downstairs where she found the whole look of her house had changed. It was far more 'classic'. There were candles everywhere and the arrangement had been changed and some of the furniture had also been replaced. The curtains had been changed. All this only made Caroline think that the family was staying here longer than she thought.  
While she was still in her thoughts, Kol exclaimed, _"Sleeping beauty is up!"_ Caroline scoffed at Kol as she moved towards the dining table. The only seat available for her was between Klaus and Kol. Her first instinct was to go and sit quietly but then she looked towards Kol, _"Kol be a sweetheart and let Rebekah sit with me. I really do want me & Rebekah to be friends…"_ Klaus let out a chuckle as he saw an annoyed look on Kol's face as he got up. Caroline then smirked at Klaus saying, _"You too Klaus! I want to talk to Celeste. I'm sure you understand" _He too got up and sat next to Kol as Celeste and Rebekah sat next to the blonde. Everyone was at the table when Elijah finally arrived, _"My apologies for being late. I see Caroline has joined us too. It's a pleasure to have you with us. After today's argument I thought you wouldn't come…" "It's not like I had a choice but if you want me to leave I'll be glad to"_ Caroline added passing a fake smile to Elijah who shook his head in response as he took his seat. _"Let us begin"_ Bonnie-Ester said as everybody started to eat. Kol and Klaus constantly kept eyeing the blonde sitting across them.

Caroline was almost irritated by their presence, snapping her out of her thoughts Ester asked, and _"So Caroline how is your school?" "Huh?"_ Caroline responds dumbfounded. _"I asked how your school is going."_ Ester asked slowly. Caroline let out a chuckle and gave her a look, _"Seriously? You're asking me about school in between all this vampire drama. I haven't been to school in what's like a century because of your crazy children here stalking me! Did you know that Kol enrolled as a student to keep an eye on me while Klaus is my teacher and Elijah is the principal? So school is just another dungeon for me. It's not like they're actually capable of education"_ Her response earned her a smirk from Kol and Klaus while a sympathetic look from Rebekah. Ester continued, _"Well you've seemed to put a spell on my family. Never did Kol enroll in school before. Ever or even Niklaus for that matter. We don't want you to feel uncomfortable so please proceed with your life normally."_ Caroline took a sip of water while Elijah said_, "I agree. We have no intention of making you feel uncomfortable. Think of us as family."_

Caroline choked a little on the 'family' part. She again caught Kol and Klaus staring her when she finally decided to spit out loud, _"Seriously? Stop looking like that! It's weird and creepy and you guys don't need any more creepy on your resume." _Ester, Elijah and Finn laughed at her innocence while Celeste rolled her eyes and Rebekah winked at her brothers who seemed to be enjoying this. Kol suddenly intervened, _"In my defense, school is interesting these days. Dances, events and sports and very little education. Besides you forgot Rebekah darling"_ Rebekah glared at him but Caroline spoke in her defense, _"I didn't forget Rebekah. She just doesn't attend school to sneak into the girls' locker room to spy on me!" _Kol let out a laugh and raised his hands up in surrender while Rebekah stuck out her tongue but Klaus was intrigued that she knew about everything in her surroundings.

Other than this, the whole dinner had been awfully silent. Caroline knew dinner was over so she could go back but she had to ask, _"Klaus?"_ Klaus looked at her captivated that she was addressing him forcing him to pass her a cute, dimpled smile_. "Yes love?"_ Caroline showed him the most possible cute face with the most innocent smile asking, _"I want something from you. You give me one thing and I'll give you one thing in return. Deal?" _Klaus simply smiled as she asked, _"Can we talk privately?"_ Klaus stood up and motioned for her to follow and so she did. They went towards the backyard of the house. As they left Kol left betrayed and alone so he started mimicking Klaus' accent while downing his scotch.

"_Well what did you want love?"_ Klaus asked as Caroline walked beside him. _"Look Klaus it's not affecting your plan or anything so please don't hurt Jeremy. He's really the only family I've got and he…"_ Caroline wasn't finish when Klaus interposed stepping back and raising his eyebrows, _"I can't tell you anything love."_ Caroline quickly grabbed his arm and pulled it down like a little kid and passed him a quick smile, _"Please Klaus. Please please please please. Look I won't even try to run or something. Just don't hurt him and let him go. Please. Pretty please"_ Klaus smiled at her actions and rolled his eyes saying, _"Fine! The hunter boy will not be harmed but I won't let him go either. Can't have him interfering with my plans"_ Caroline jumped up and down knowing that her friend will be safe and giggled like a kid getting candy. _"Just so you know I haven't said please this much to anyone so consider yourself lucky!"_ Klaus raised his eyebrows and puts a hand at his dead-heart, _"I do love!"_ Caroline rolled her eyes at him and added_, "And what happens to Bonnie?"_ Klaus then got slightly serious again, _"Well till mother has reclaimed her own body she will use your friend's body and then your friend will be return back to the living"_ Caroline just nodded and kept walking.


End file.
